Better Be a Man
by Yarney Liag
Summary: À 5 ans, Sakura se pensait follement amoureuse de Sasuke. Ses débuts au collège marquèrent un tournant décisif lorsqu'elle fut diagnostiquée de troubles hormonaux. Moquée par ses pairs sur son physique de garçon, elle décide de reprendre sa vie en main. Quoi de mieux que la musique et la danse, ses seules compagnes? Et pourquoi pas, devenir un "vrai" garçon peut être...?#Idol #Star
1. Chapter 1

_C_H_A_P_I_T_R_E_1_

.

 _En Alsace, la légende veut que sous la cathédrale de Strasbourg, il y'eut autrefois un lac. Dans ce lac se trouvait les âmes des enfants qui attendaient de venir au monde. Il y barbotait un gnome sur une barque argentée qui, grâce à un filet d'or, attrapait les âmes des bébés pour les donner à une cigogne. Cette dernière les déposait ensuite aux parents._

 _._

* * *

Le 28 Mars XXXX, Sakura Haruno naquit entourée de sa famille et de quelques proches admis au sein de l'une des salles d'accouchement de l'hôpital de Tokyo. Après une longue et épuisante heure remplie de cris, de tirage de cheveux et de pleurs, elle s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son père, Kizashi Haruno, tandis que sa mère, Mebuki Haruno, avait déjà traversé les portes du sommeil depuis belle lurette. Le marchand de sable était visiblement passé.

Elle est belle, s'émut-il en caressant sa tête presque chauve d'où s'érigeait fièrement quelques cheveux bruns, un air captivé peint sur son visage. Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère plus tard.

\- Kizashi, l'interrompit son grand frère, Aki Haruno.

L'interessé se détourna de sa petite charge déjà enroulée dans une couverture en laine d'un rose très pâle. Il considéra son frère un instant, puis la femme de ce dernier, qui se trouvait un peu plus en retraite. Kizashi lu sur leurs visages une telle curiosité qu'il n'hésitat pas à leur tendre le petit colis humain qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras. Ils la prirent tour à tour avec une telle délicatesse, que Kizashi en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son frère tentait d'avoir un enfant avec sa femme depuis plus de 4 ans, sans succès. Alors, si l'existence de sa petite fleur de cerisier leur redonnait espoir - Kizashi et Mebuki ont également souffert d'infertilité dans leur couple pendant les 7 années de leur mariage- il les laissera s'imprégner de sa chaleur de bébé et de ses petits ronflements réguliers.

\- Elle est tellement belle, murmura Yuna, la femme d'Aki.

\- Oui, souffla Aki, au bord des larmes.

\- Félicitations, Kizashi-san, se reprit Yuna en lui remettant délicatement bébé Sakura. Vous venez de nous redonner du courage... vous ne savez pas tout ce que cela signifie pour nous.

\- J'ose l'imaginer Yuna-san, je pense vivre un rêve actuellement. Un doux rêve.

Un silence emplit la salle de repos suite à ces douces paroles. Seuls les bruits de respiration de la mère et de l'enfant le brisait occasionnelement. Cependant, une douce torpeur y règnait. Une de celles qui ne mériteraient pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, d'être brisé.

 _._

 _Un des plus beaux jours de la vie, et peut-être le plus beau jour de toute notre existence, est celui où la naissance d'un enfant ouvre notre âme à des émotions qu'elle ignorait encore hier._ , Joseph Droz, Essai sur l'art d'être heureux.

.

* * *

À six mois et demi environ, les parents de Sakura furent sûrs et certains qu'elle serait un de ses génies qui passent à la télévision après avoir accomplit une tâche extraordinaire pour leur jeune âge. Car à six mois et demi, soient 200 jours exactement après sa naissance, Sakura prononça son premier mot. Ce dernier sortit sous une forme tordue et presque incompréhensible, mais sincèrement, quel pourcentage de bébés prononçait leurs premiers mots à 6 mois et demi?

Ce fut ainsi que le 14 octobre XXXX, dans la cuisine du triplex des Haruno, un Kizashi bouleversé regardait sa fille gesticuler.

\- Q-Quoi? Répète un peu ma chérie, tenta-t-il en rapprochant prudemment sa tête de son unique enfant.

Bébé Sakura, joufflue, se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts en mâchouillant sa tétine en plastique d'un air enjoué.

\- Non, non, non, s'impatienta Kizashi. Tu ne peux pas me faire le coup de l'innocence maintenant! Maman est au travail, d'accord? Je suis sensé lui rapporter toutes tes activités chaque 3h, alors si tu viens de parler, s'il te plaît, répète le.

Il ne vit aucun mouvement dans le sens où le bébé lui répondrait. Elle lui tendait même les bras dans le but d'être soulevée de sa chaise haute. Kizashi soupira et maudit son imagination trop fertile. Il avait fait des recherches et tout indiquait qu'un bébé prononçait ses premiers mots entre 10 mois et 3 ans. Ce n'était donc pas possible qu'elle ait tenté de parler... n'est-ce pas?

\- Viens là mon trésor, murmura-t-il en la soulevant d'un coup.

Elle s'exclama bruyamment et s'agita dans les bras de son père. Sa tétine glissa et termina sa chute au pied de Kizashi. Elle tenta de l'attraper mais son père la tenait fermement et ne comptait pour rien au monde la lâcher.

\- Tu ne devrais pas donner autant de travail à ton père, Sakura, soupira-t-il en tentant de se baisser. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, tu sais?

\- A'ou'rg, dit Sakura en calant sa tête au creux du cou de Kizashi.

Il s'arrêta net. Il se redressa et positionna le bébé devant lui en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il y'eut un silence où père et fille se regardèrent longuement. L'un perplexe, et l'autre en effectuant des mouvements de succion, attendant que sa tétine soit replacée entre ses lèvres.

\- Yaourt?

Aucun bruit.

\- Abat-jour*?

Aucun bruit.

\- Je reconnais que le dernier était stupide...

Bébé Sakura pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle le trouvait effectivement très stupide de penser qu'un bébé de 6 mois connaitrait ce mot.

\- Je t'y verrais bien, toi!, s'insurgeât-il en boudant.

Son téléphone portable sonna.

\- Ah mince! Ça fait déjà 10 minutes que je devais lui faire le rapport!, s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers son téléphone portable. Oui, chérie? Oui, j'avais oublié. Désolé... Désolé!... Non, Non! Tout va bien, je t'assure!... S'il te plaît mon amour, je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire de-

\- A'ou'rg, s'exclama joyeusement Sakura, perchée sur la hanche de son père.

Les cris à travers le téléphone cessèrent presqu'immédiatement.

\- ... Amour?, tenta Kizashi, plus que surpris.

\- A'ou'rg!

\- Amour!, s'exclama-t-il également en soulevant le bébé dans les airs, joyeux, le téléphone tombant dans l'action.

\- A'ou'rg!, rit Sakura en babillant et en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Oui mon bébé, dit le père en serrant dans ses bras son enfant. Je t'aime tellement moi aussi.

Il y'eut un bruit provenant du téléphone et il se rappela de sa femme, qui devait avoir tout entendu de la ''discussion'' avec leur fille. Tout excité, il se concentra sur les hurlements de joie de sa femme.

On devait la regarder bien bizarrement à son service. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important pour eux. Quelle joie surpassait celle du contentement des parents envers leur enfant?

* * *

Le premier anniversaire de Sakura rassembla tout le clan Haruno, ainsi que la famille de Mebuki, pour la première fois depuis le mariage tardif de l'aîné de Kizashi. Tout le monde était là, du grand-père paternel à la grand-mère maternel de Sakura, tous deux ayant perdus leurs compagnon et compagne au fil des années. Une myriade de cadeaux s'empilait dans l'immense salon qui accueillait toute cette population sans problème spatial notoire.

Kizashi Haruno, était un chef d'entreprise employant plus de 40 personnes et Mebuki, le chef du département de Neurologie de l'Hôpital Internationale de Tokyo. L'argent n'était clairement pas un problème dans leur couple. Et il ne l'aurait même pas été car ils étaient issus tous les deux de familles aisées... très aisées.

Sakura, à présent tenue dans les bras de son père, s'appliquait à tirer sur ses cheveux roses en poussant de petits bruits qui réchauffèrent le cœur de ses parents et des personnes à proximité.

\- Elle aime tes cheveux, Kizashi, lui dit le "nouveau" grand-père en souriant d'un air léger. Lui teinterez-vous les cheveux plus tard?

\- Oui, quand elle sera plus grande, avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'Académie, l'avait informé Mebuki en chatouillant son enfant sur le ventre.

\- Ah, vous avez déjà choisis son école?, s'étonna Aki.

\- Mieux vaut s'y prendre tôt, commença Kizashi. J'ai lu dans un article que le futur des enfants dépend entièrement des choix d'éducation parentaux et scolaires. On était un peu stressé de devenir des parents irresponsables en n'agissant pas assez rapidement. L'Académie est le meilleure choix!

\- Du calme, du calme, s'amusa Aki en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Désolé. Je suis tellement excité! Elle est censée faire le parcours " _Hokage_ ". J'aimerais qu'elle reçoive la meilleure éducation possible au Japon.

Le parcours _Hokage_ du complexe scolaire de " _La Feuille_ ", consistait à suivre l'évolution de l'élève inscrit de la maternelle, niveau _étudiant_ , à l'obtention du diplôme de son choix à l'université, niveau _Anbu_. Après avoir validé toute leur scolarité, les plus téméraires qui poursuivaient leur doctorat et obtenaient le titre de "professeur" étaient nommés les _Hokage_.

Cet accompagnement personnalisé était réservé aux riches de la société qui comptaient faire de leurs enfants de parfaits successeurs. Ne s'y côtoyaient que "la crème de la crème" comme on dirait. Et 53 ans après son ouverture, la réputation du complexe ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il y'a 30 ans puis 12 ans, deux autres branches avec le même système avaient ouvert successivement à Paris puis à New York City. Ces derniers complexes furent nommées "Kiri" et "Suna" et ils accueillaient chaque année une centaine d'enfants de tout âge à former efficacement.

\- Elle sera chirurgienne plus tard, s'extasia Mebuki. Elle a déjà les mains et la grâce pour, je le sens!

\- Sakura... ma future chirurgienne, s'amusa Kizashi en la secouant doucement dans tous les sens.

Des cris de joies passèrent les lèvres du bébé, comme si elle comprenait qu'on la destinait à de grandes choses. Les sourires des membres de la famille ne firent que confirmer ce que Kizashi et Mebuki sentaient déjà, le succès de Sakura dans l'avenir.

* * *

À 4 ans, la petite Sakura parlait déjà couramment le japonais et un peu d'anglais, la dernière langue due à son influence dans la vie professionnelle de ses parents. Déjà à 3 ans et demie, elle s'exprimait assez bien pour débuter des cours de savoir vivre entre autres. Elle devait faire sa rentrée à l'Académie dans un mois à peine et elle était confiante. Elle aurait les meilleures notes. Elle sera la plus belle aussi. Les membres de sa famille la désignait avec plusieurs adjectifs et noms liés à la beauté, donc elle était sûre qu'elle serait aimée et chérie dans ce nouvel endroit... n'est-ce pas?

Mais, elle n'aimait pas une chose sur son physique: ses cheveux bruns. Elle voulait des cheveux roses... comme ses poupées, mais surtout comme son papa. Parce que si son père était tout doux, c'était forcément parce qu'il ressemblait à une princesse. Elle ne le lui dirait jamais à voix haute, ça non, mais dans sa logique d'enfant, tout ce qui était rose était pure et doux, donc une princesse... comme son papa. Ce fut lors d'un des rares dîners auxquels sa mère pouvait assister dû à ses heures improbables, que Sakura posa la question qui rongeait son cerveau de petite fille curieuse.

\- Papa?, commença-t-elle en mangeant ces légumes d'un air assidu.

\- Oui ma chérie? Tu veux plus de jus de fruit?, demande-t-il, certes d'un ton où transpirait la fatigue de la journée, mais tout aussi doux.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air perdu. Elle mâcha les derniers morceaux et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment devait-elle aborder le sujet sans traiter son père, par la même occasion, d'ours en peluche rose? Ce fut l'un des dilemmes les plus durs à traiter de sa vie. Elle se décida et demanda, soucieuse.

\- Est-ce que... je suis ta vraie fille?

Mebuki lâcha sa fourchette et fixa, estomaquée, sa fille. Kizashi la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Il se reprit, un peu plus habitué aux comportements étranges de sa fille.

\- Oui...?, tenta-t-il, ce qui fit étrangement sonner la réponse comme une question.

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère était blonde et son père avait les cheveux roses. Dans les dessins animés, les personnages avaient la couleur de cheveux d'un de leurs parents au moins. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle voulait des cheveux roses. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas les cheveux roses?

\- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?, paniqua Mebuki en se rapprochant de la chaise de Sakura pour la serrer dans ses bras chauds.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi papa a les cheveux roses et pas moi?, explosa-t-elle. Je veux des cheveux roses! Comme... Comme papa!

La véhémence avec laquelle elle cria surpris ses deux parents. Sakura n'a jamais été une enfant à problème ni même à caprice d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent. Elle avait ses périodes bizarres où le silence ne semblait plus faire partie de son existence, mais elle était plutôt calme pour une enfant. Très bizarre, mais pas trop étrange au point d'être alarmante.

Kizashi soupira et s'avança vers Sakura. Il la pris dans ses bras et la consola progressivement.

\- J'ai les cheveux de la même couleur que toi, Sakura, lui a-t-il dit en caressant sa tête, d'un air calme.

\- Mais tes cheveux sont roses! Les miens sont moches et bizarres!, continua-t-elle sans plus se soucier des apparences.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je ne dois pas prendre cette insulte trop à cœur, grimaça Kizashi en entendant sa couleur capillaire originelle se faire critiquer par sa progéniture. J'ai teinté mes cheveux il y'a 13 ans, ma Sakura. Parce que... disons que ma couleur originelle ne me plaisait pas non plus. Et puis avouons qu'un homme aux cheveux roses n'était pas très courant à l'époque... et j'étais très séduisant avec!

\- Tu l'es toujours mon amour, appuya sa femme, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ten- Tenter?, essaya Sakura en cessant de pleurer à petit coup.

\- Teinter, articula Mebuki. Ça veut dire que ton père a changé sa couleur de cheveux. Avant, les siens étaient de la même couleur que les tiens, mais il a changé la couleur en rose.

\- On peut? On peut? Je veux **tenter** mes cheveux moi aussi!, s'excita-t-elle en cessant subitement de pleurer.

\- Teinter, reprit Mebuki toute sourire. Et oui, on peut aller teinter tes cheveux dès demain si tu veux. Tu peux aller avec Raidô-san si ton père n'est pas occupé, d'accord?

Namiashi Raidô*, 27 ans, était le "garde du corps" accessoirement "nounou" de la jeune Sakura depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher. Il était grand, très bien bâti, et possédait de courts cheveux bruns toujours en pagaille. Une cicatrice assez hideuse, due à une marque de brûlure -du moins, ce fut ce que pensaient les parents de Sakura- déformait presque toute la partie gauche de son visage, autour de l'œil. Pourtant, son apparence n'effrayait pas le moins du monde Sakura malgré les premières appréhensions de ses parents à sa présentation.

Ils surent qu'ils avaient élevé un ange de cœur, à ce moment là. Combien d'enfants pourraient tenir le même discours innocent que Sakura avait tenu lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses petits bras en lui disant que tout allait bien aller et qu'il n'aurait plus mal à présent.

C'est ainsi que Raidô l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements, de la nouvelle crèmerie qui avait ouvert dans le quartier aux magasins de jouets dans un centre commercial lointain, plus en ville. Il avait été engagé sous la recommandation d'un ami posté dans les forces de police. Les enfants des gens assez fortunés devraient avoir la sécurité qui leur sont dus, leur avait-il dit suite à un enlèvement qui avait beaucoup fait parler la toile. Étant loin d'être des personnages publics importants, ni des politiciens, ils avaient opté pour un seul garde du corps, définitivement talentueux, qui leur coûtait chaque trimestre un peu plus que leur loyer mensuel, mais qui garantissait le bien être de leur fille.

Oui, Raidô avait été un choix plus que rentable. Surtout qu'il semblait avoir un point faible en la jeune Sakura, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses questions, pour la majorité des cas, très déroutantes.

\- Oui! Avec Raidô-san!, s'enjoua encore plus la petite fille en s'éloignant de son père sans un seul regard en arrière.

\- Je ne vais définitivement pas me sentir visé, murmura Kizashi tandis que Sakura se jetait dans les bras de sa mère en souriant.

* * *

Le matin de la rentrée scolaire à l'Académie trouva une Sakura toute excitée. Elle étudiait son profil d'un œil plus critique que ne devrait une aussi jeune fille. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire "tâche". Ces cheveux rose fushia - qu'elle trouvait magnifique donc que personne n'avait l'audace de commenter- lui allait bien selon ces critères. Oui, car dans sa tête d'enfant, plus c'était rose et visible, mieux c'était. Sa teinte était bien loin de celle de son père... très loin même de l'idée originale.

Elle devait être la plus belle et la plus intelligente. Elle sourit à son reflet et attrapa son sac à dos My Little PonyTM.

En route vers son école avec ses deux parents -même sa mère avait libéré sa matinée pour l'accompagner!- elle leur racontait ses projets d'amitié, de popularité, et de perfection. Ses parents furent très amusés par son imagination débordante. Et non, les petites licornes n'allaient pas à l'école comme dans sa série préférée donc il n'y avait aucune chance, aucune, qu'elle en aperçoive.

La séparation fut plus douloureuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se retint presque de pleurer quand son professeur, Umino Iruka, la saisit délicatement par la main en discutant avec ses parents des dernières recommandations. C'est les larmes aux yeux que ses parents la quittèrent, en se noyant dans la masse de voitures de luxe noires qui se garaient régulièrement et en ordre, laissant descendre des enfants ainsi que leurs nounous. Raidô l'attendrait dans une aile réservée aux chauffeurs, employés de sécurité, et nounous. Le personnel, plus généralement, y résidait en attendant la fin des cours et les récréations.

\- Sakura-chan, lui disait Iruka tendrement. Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter l'école après la cérémonie d'accueil?

Elle aimait Iruka. Juste comme ça. Si Sakura le pouvait, elle l'enlèverait sûrement et l'enfermerait dans leur triplex pour qu'il reste avec elle dans ses moments de réflexion. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de rougir un peu sous le regard bienveillant de son premier tuteur.

\- Très bien, il se peut que vous soyez nombreux mais tu peux me tenir la main si tu veux, dit Iruka en la conduisant dans une immense salle où semblait se rassembler ces futurs camarades. Ça peut être intimidant mais je connais tes parents, Sakura-chan. Et si tu n'as, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de l'acharnement de ta mère, tu n'auras aucun problème ici.

Elle lui serra la main beaucoup plus fort, toute sa confiance déjà revenue devant les regards des dizaines d'enfants. Il la rassura d'une pression forte et s'arma de son sourire le plus gentil, si c'était encore possible.

\- Je suis là, lui a-t-il dit en se rapprochant des autres.

Oui. Elle allait définitivement garder Iruka.

* * *

L'Académie consistait en une seule année de maternelle accessible dès 4 ans et jusqu'à 6 ans, hors cas exceptionnels, où basiquement tous les enfants apprenaient à se connaître et à inconsciemment fixer des limites selon le rang social de chacun. Enfin, la brochure scolaire ne l'indiquait pas, bien évidemment, mais le fait que certains cours ne soient disponibles et accessibles que pour les fils et filles de politiciens, et pas aux autres sous couvert de besoins spécifiques et spéciaux au futur de la relève politique étaient forcément louches.

C'est ce qu'a compris Sakura après un mois de cours. Sa famille -ayant des antécédents très fructueux financièrement parlant et ce depuis des générations- l'avait bien placé dans la hiérarchie. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre des traitements reçus, loin de là, contrairement aux enfants des Self-made Men et des vendeurs généraux.

Il ne faudrait pas s'y tromper cependant. Aucune maltraitance ni paroles désobligeantes n'étaient ne serait-ce que murmurer à leur encontre. Jamais l'établissement ne permettrait ce genre de comportement, plus pour son image qu'autre chose. Ils avaient tous payés le même écolage pour accéder supposément aux mêmes services. Cependant, pour signer des contrats avec des écoles internationales ou encore recevoir des autorisations de constructions à l'étranger, disons que les politiciens qui **soutenaient** l'école étaient prioritaires et les autres... disons qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément la priorité en tout point. Parce que si on pouvait gagner 50.000 dollars chaque heure, alors on pouvait en perdre 100.000 pour un mauvais placement l'heure suivante. La logique derrière cette pensée resta mystérieuse pour Sakura qui voyait tout le monde sur un même pied d'égalité.

Sa classe était composée, pour la plupart d'enfants de familles aisées depuis des générations, voire même bourgeoises, comme elle. Ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine cette promotion là, mais Sakura se sentait intimidée. Elle fut contente que chaque niveau d'étude -étudiants, Chuunin, Jounin, et Anbu- ait son propre bâtiment situé dans la ville de Tokyo à au moins 15 minutes de trajet entre chacun.

Elle avait alors fait la connaissance des personnes qui l'accompagneront supposément dans tout son cursus scolaire à _La Feuille_. Pourtant il n'y en eut que 5 qui retinrent son attention.

Ino Yamanaka, la fille unique de Inoichi Yamanaka, le très riche propriétaire, depuis des générations et des générations, des boutiques de fleurs de luxe _Fleurs de PrestigeTM_ , ainsi que l'heureux détenteur des laboratoires de botaniques basés dans des dizaines d'université, y compris l'université de _La Feuille_.

Hinata Hyuga, une fille très calme, ou peut-être timide -à vérifier selon Sakura-. Elle était l'héritière d'une chaîne d'hôtels 5 étoiles basés dans toute l'Asie ainsi qu'en Amérique et à Paris. Sakura n'avait pas bien compris quand ses parents lui expliquait à sa demande, mais apparemment les hôtels Hyuga devaient signer quelque chose avec des gens pour ouvrir à Londres également l'été prochain.

Ensuite, il y'avait Karin Uzumaki, la cousine de Naruto Uzumaki, qui lui-même est le fils du précédent président du Japon. Elle avait demandé innocemment à ses parents pourquoi un garçon aussi âgé -7 ans ce n'est pas rien!- ne faisait que commencer l'Académie maintenant. Un silence lourd et gênant avait prit place, et son père avait détourné la conversation en continuant par lui parler des autres personnes qu'elle avait ciblé dans la salle en dehors des deux cousins.

Comme si elle était stupide et qu'on pouvait détourner son attention dès qu'elle était focaliser sur une question.

Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Vraiment.

Mais elle laissa tomber en se promettant qu'elle aurait les réponses tôt ou tard.

Puis, il y'avait Sasuke Uchiwa... elle en rougissait rien qu'à la prononciation de son nom. Il était le garçon le plus "cool" qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Pas qu'elle en connaisse des masses d'ailleurs, son père lui avait interdit de tomber amoureuse avant ses 27 ans et elle lui obéissait toujours. Sauf que l'attraction fut la plus forte cette fois-ci.

De sa tête aux rondeurs d'enfant à ses petits pieds toujours enfermés dans des baskets blanches de marque, Sakura l'aimait. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, certes, mais il était tellement mignon que tout le monde se courbait soit pour lui caresser les cheveux d'un air indulgent, soit pour lui tirer les joues. Ou peut-être était-ce pour s'attirer les faveurs du benjamin de l'actuel Chef de Police, un atout incomparable politiquement parlant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke aimait beaucoup son grand-frère, Itachi, d'après ce qu'elle a pu constater au cours du deuxième mois de l'année scolaire. Et ce dernier lui rendait cet amour fraternel en venant le chercher chaque soir en voiture à l'heure. L'Académie ouvrait de 7h à 17h officiellement, et fonctionnait un peu comme une garderie mais avec des cours et des heures de récréation pour laisser les enfants interagir plus longtemps . Sasuke finissait plus tard à 19h après deux heures d'un cours spécial que rares parmi eux pouvaient suivre.

Sakura avait appris en écoutant volontairement une conversation sensée être privée, que Itachi finissait à 15h30 mais passait tout le reste du temps dans leur voiture , pour attendre son petit-frère et le cueillir dans ses bras. Itachi avait 5 ans de plus que Sasuke mais il était déjà en deuxième année du niveau _Chuunin_ , ou 5ème, à 10 ans. Son bâtiment se trouvait un peu plus au sud de la ville, dans le Bloc C, à 15 minutes en voiture du Bloc A, celui des _étudiants,_ soient eux, les maternels. D'après les parents de Sakura, Itachi était un génie comme il y'en avait peu ces dernières années.

La famille Uchiwa dirigeait les forces de police essentiellement, ainsi qu'une immense entreprise qui formait et employait les gardes du corps -comme Raidô-san!, s'était exclamée Sakura-. Ils avaient également des usines de fabrication d'armes à feu au service de l'état. Ils avaient même récemment ouvert un label portant le nom de _CBS Records_ TM. Cette lancée dans l'industrie musicale avait ravie la presse et les critiques qui se sentaient plus "en sécurité" maintenant que "l'ordre" avait envahie le domaine. Un jeu de mot pourri, avait dit Sakura à son père qui semblait se retenir de pleurnicher devant l'air inexpressif de sa fille.

.

Ce matin, elle était arrivée plus tôt et s'était assise à côté de Sasuke. Il arrivait toujours au moins 30 minutes avant, car Itachi débutait ses cours à 6h15, et il avait sûrement envie de partir avec lui d'après les constats de Sakura. Il s'asseyait alors à la même place et essayait d'éviter les contacts comme la peste. Mais Sakura se pensait spéciale. Aucune autre fille n'avait les cheveux roses fushia, et la seule s'en rapprochant était cette peste de Karin qui voulait lui voler son Sasuke. Elle ne laissera pas cela arriver. Jamais.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, se lança-t-elle comme chaque matin.

Il ne daigna, ne serait-ce que regarder dans sa direction pour reconnaître son existence. Comme d'habitude elle fut mal à l'aise un moment devant sa froideur, mais laissa couler. Il était tellement mignon.

Les cours se passèrent sans encombres jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne s'approche d'eux. Surprise, Sakura voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'elle sentit Sasuke se lever et partir avec lui, sans un mot.

C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. D'habitude, Naruto, jaloux notoire et compulsif de Sasuke, ne faisait que le narguer et chercher la bagarre. Le brun l'ignorait souvent d'ailleurs. Mais il lui lançait également des piques très violentes occasionnellement.

Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas fait pour bien s'entendre. C'était une évidence depuis 4 mois. Sakura et Sasuke, si. Ils étaient nés pour s'entendre. Pour se marier et avoir des enfants.

Mais alors, que se passait-il?, se demanda Sakura, perplexe.

Ils s'étaient regardés comme s'ils étaient les seuls qui comprenaient des choses dont elle n'avait même pas idée.

Sasuke semblait même être un peu dégourdi, presqu'à l'aise à côté du blond souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle ne comprenait plus. Mais elle savait que la jalousie qui venait tout juste de naître dans son cœur n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle aimait Sasuke. Et si elle avait été assez intelligente pour couper court aux tentatives des autres filles de la classe pour avoir toute son attention, elle coupera également court aux autres garçons la recherchant.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque, c'était que surestimer l'intelligence face aux sentiments comme l'amitié ou l'amour était vain.

.

.

A suivre...

Les **9 premiers chapitres** traiteront de l'évolution de Sakura depuis **bébé jusqu'à la fin du Collège**! C'est la partie 1: Vers les étoiles.

La **partie 2** traitera de sa **vie au lycée** entre hormones, passions, amis, coups bas etc!

 **Je conseille de lire la partie 1 pour ne pas être perdu en lisant la partie 2.**

Pauvre Sakura... elle va en baver entre tous ces Uchiwa...

.

.

N/A: J'ai dû corriger le texte une fois de plus XD Cette histoire est postée initialement sur Skyrock. Mon pseudo est Yarneyliag comme sur fanfiction :-) Faîtes y un tour si vous voulez, j'ai des tas et des tas d'OS, Two-Shots et Three-Shots, sur divers couples si vous êtes intéressés par une lecture rapide ou longue :-)

.

 **N'HéSITEZ PAS à VOUS ABONNER à L'HISTOIRE POUR RECEVOIR LES NOTIFICATIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_C_H_A_P_I_T_R_E_2_

.

.

Le plus dur quand Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle échouerait à séparer les deux garçons était, eh bien, s'en rendre compte justement. Elle avait tout essayé. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'en plus de lui avoir "volé" l'attention de Sasuke, Naruto avait prit place à ses côtés en cours.

Sasuke lui avait explicitement dit de dégager. Et en employant très clairement le dernier terme. Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il échangea avec elle depuis les 6 mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'Académie. Durant ces longs mois où elle n'avait été qu'agréable et gentille, quoique ferme avec les autres filles.

Impardonnable.

Elle s'était alors mise, comme certaines filles, dont Ino et Karin, à se moquer de Naruto. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle ne faisait que répéter ce que les autres disaient -un mélange entre Bâtard et Monstre principalement-, mais l'expression de tristesse et de désolation que ses mots laissaient toujours sur le visage du petit blond était tellement jouissif. Le regard empli de dégoût de Sasuke sur elle, un peu moins. Mais elle voulait lui faire mal. Comme il lui avait fait mal. Plus tard elle se dira que les enfants sont bien cruels entre eux...

En dehors de ses écarts de comportement envers Naruto, Sakura restait une enfant aussi vive qu'intelligente. Elle obtenait les meilleures notes parmi les filles et se trouvait au 3ème rang dans le classement général, après Shikamaru Nara et Sasuke. Elle soupçonnait Shikamaru de laisser la première place à Sasuke pour ne pas avoir à être la "tête de classe" de leur promotion. Il devait sûrement se dire que c'était trop galère à gérer.

La fin de l'année à l'Académie approchait rapidement. Bientôt, ils devaient tous recevoir "Le Bandeau", le signe de leur entrée officielle dans l'enseignement primaire de _La Feuille_. Mais avant cela, comme chaque année depuis 45 ans, l'école toute entière, de la primaire à l'université, organisait les Grands Tournois.

Les Grands Tournois sont une journée particulière à laquelle chaque étudiant pouvait s'inscrire et où ils étaient ensuite conviés à s'affronter au paintball. C'était l'excuse parfaite afin de supprimer la fameuse semaine culturelle qui était critiquée justement parce qu'elle durait une semaine. Une semaine de gagnée, avait finalisé le Conseil des étudiants en votant pour le programme journalier.

Le complexe avait dépensé une somme astronomique afin de construire des "terrains de jeu" à la hauteur de l'évènement devenu populaire mondialement et qui était spécifique aux complexes de _La Feuille_. Cela pouvait basiquement être résumé à des hectares de terrains aux herbes et aux arbres artificiels, de mini plaines et d'obstacles créés. Des frontières séparaient les étudiants selon leurs niveaux -Genin, Chuunin etc.-.

Un immense stade entièrement climatisé avait été financé par l'Etat -merci aux papas politiciens- et était muni de 4 écrans immenses accrochés au plafond. Ces écrans permettaient de suivre les divers matchs en direct et commentés selon l'orientation desdits écrans. L'écran Nord était réservé au match des primaires, l'écran Est pour les collégiens, l'écran Ouest pour les lycéens et l'écran Sud pour les étudiants à l'université. Chaque section était séparée par un mur en verre imperméable et insonore possédant des portes coulissantes automatiques aménagées pour permettre aux personnes de se déplacer à leur guise dans les différentes sections du stade sans pour autant perturber les autres avec les bruits de fond. Le stade avait coûté des milliards, et le complexe de _La_ _Feuille_ le louait au cours de l'année pour d'autres évènements grandioses.

Au primaire, niveau Genin, les participants évoluaient par groupe de 3, au niveau Chuunin par 4, en Jounin on évaluait les matchs et les compétences en solo, et au niveau Anbu ils avaient le choix entre évoluer par 2 jusqu'à former une équipe de 12 membres au maximum.

Sakura avait hâte, et c'était peu de le dire. Mais elle contenait bien son excitation. Elle n'était pas une enfant stupide, se répétait―elle. En dehors du fait qu'étant une maternelle elle ne pouvait pas participer à l'évènement cette année, elle allait avoir l'occasion d'observer les matchs des universitaires. Personne ne voyait jamais les universitaires. Ils étaient un mythe, un objectif à atteindre.

Ses parents lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être présents pour assister aux matchs. Mais Raidô sera là donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la foule qu'il y'aura. Toute la ville, et même des touristes, venait pour assister aux Grands Tournois de _La Feuille_.

Il y'avait des paris.

Beaucoup de paris.

Il y'avait aussi des hurlements d'encouragement. Il y'avait des favoris. Et le grand, ou les grands vainqueurs, de chaque niveau recevait un uniforme et des armes spéciales ou collector à ajouter pour l'année suivante. Autant dire que les personnes telles qu'Itachi Uchiwa étaient lourdement armées depuis le temps.

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent d'excitation. Elle allait voir les universitaires!

Perdue dans ses pensées joyeuses, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un sourire magnifique s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Et elle manqua surtout le regard énamouré d'un Naruto étrangement calme, ainsi que le regard méprisant de Sasuke sur son nouvel -et seul- ami, qu'il trouvait profondément stupide d'aimer une fille comme Sakura.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Le jour J, elle fut conduise, ainsi que ses autres camarades, au stade avec le bus scolaire. Étant prioritaires, ils avaient été conduit dans l'immense bâtiment sans effectuer de queue comme les centaines de personnes attendant déjà à l'extérieur. À 8h30 le coup d'envoi devait retentir. Ils étaient 15 minutes en avance, déduit-elle après avoir consulté, les sourcils froncés, sa mini montre rose Hublot TM. Ses manières d'adulte étaient largement moquées par Iruka et ses proches amis, Izumo et Kotatsu, qui la regardait prendre place parmi les sièges avants, comme une reine sur son trône. Les trois enseignants surveillaient la section des Anbus dans le stade. Malheureusement pour Sakura, Sasuke avait choisi de rester dans la section réservée aux Chuunin -également surveillée par d'autres professeurs- pour voir son valeureux grand-frère lutter pour le pouvoir.

Dans un geste traduisant son extrême ennui, elle décida de se faire une idée des alentours. L'endroit était immense et les gens arrivaient peu à peu pour le remplir. Elle vit que la section Anbu se remplissait plus rapidement que les 3 autres qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers le verre transparent. Pour des raisons évidentes, ceux que Sakura désignait comme les "grands" étaient les plus populaires. Bien sûr, les matchs solos, niveau Jounin, étaient également très prisés par les spectateurs. Mais rien ne valait les coups bas des plus âgés d'après Iruka.

Son observation la ramena à sa propre section. La place à sa gauche était libre. Certains de ses camarades avaient vu leurs parents refuser de signer l'autorisation de sortie pour des raisons quelconques, ce qui libérait quelques places dans l'espace privé réservé aux élèves de _La Feuille_.

Un coup sifflet retentit brusquement et les 4 écrans s'allumèrent, avec en fond une musique de combat qui excita d'un coup la foule. Les 4 présentateurs principaux se présentèrent aux spectateurs tour à tour, puis chacun migra vers la section lui étant attribuée.

Le public de la section de Sakura parti instantanément dans des hurlements hystériques lorsque les caméras montrèrent les participants en les présentant globalement, et en citant leurs records. Certaines personnes dans la foule suivaient certains participants depuis leur enfance ou alors depuis très longtemps. Le grand favori parmi les Anbus fit un clin d'œil joueur à la caméra et la foule se perdit encore plus dans des cris d'encouragement, de fanatisme, et de menaces s'il osait perdre.

Sakura les trouvait stupide. Il ne pouvait même pas les entendre. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à ce genre de comportement sauvage, se disait la jeune fille en les oeillant avec dédain.

Après 30 minutes à filmer et à interviewer certains candidats, le coup de feu qui marqua le début des Grands tournois fut donné.

Sakura ne retint plus ses cris.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Sakura observa Sasuke et sa bande du coin de l'œil. C'était la rentrée de leur troisième année au niveau Genin. Sasuke ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé depuis 3 ans, mais elle avait décidé de lui pardonner. Après tout, en tant que future femme du brun, elle devait apprendre à faire des concessions dès le bas âge. N'est-ce pas?

Mais Sakura était également inquiète. Le cercle d'ami de Sasuke s'agrandissait un peu plus chaque année. Avant, il n'y avait que Naruto. Puis il y'eut Naruto et Kiba. Puis Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru. Puis Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji Akimishi. Et enfin Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino Aburame.

Elle contempla les nouveaux arrivants de cette année dans le groupe si restreint, Neji et Hinata Hyuga. Elle eut des pensées de meurtre envers cette dernière. Elle pouvait laisser des garçons approcher Sasuke. Mais sûrement pas une fille. Surtout pas une fille!

Alors, bonne élève, elle observa sa proie avec une attention toute particulière. Ce qu'elle vit durant les 4 premiers mois la rassura complètement. L'idiote était amoureuse de Naruto... et cet idiot ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Elle avait ricané sombrement, un soir chez elle, en déchirant ses plans d'attaque contre la jeune princesse de l'empire Hyuga. Ça tombait bien qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à Sasuke, songea Sakura. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne parade afin d'éloigner Hinata de ses gardes du corps. Surtout avec un cousin aussi protecteur que Neji aux côtés de la petite demoiselle. Elle soupira. Effectivement, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

À vrai dire, Sakura se sentait aussi seule. Plus elle grandissait, plus ses parents s'investissaient dans leurs travails, la jugeant assez grande pour ne pas être surveillée pendant un certain nombre d'heures.

Le 7ème mois de cours débutait quand Sakura demanda à Raidô son avis sur Sasuke.

― Le jeune Uchiwa semble... peu enclin à la sociabilité, avançât-il prudemment.

Et c'est un putain d'euphémisme, se retint d'ajouter Raidô en regardant brièvement Sakura à travers le rétroviseur. Il avait remarqué que sa protégée semblait un peu déprimée, entre l'absence répétée de ses parents et le stoïcisme de son "amoureux". Il prit pitié de la moue sur le visage si jeune et délicat de la petite fille.

― Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas choisi de club cette année, miss Sakura?, demandât-il, curieux.

― Parce que ce n'était pas obligatoire, lui répondit-elle simplement comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Son air hautain fit rire Raidô. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle essayait d'imiter les grandes personnes.

― Je veux dire que vous avez beaucoup de temps libre, miss ... au lieu de passer toutes ces heures creuses au spa, ne serait-ce pas mieux de faire quelque chose qui vous aidera plus tard, miss? Ou du moins quelque chose qui vous fera passer le temps plus... avantageusement.

― Allez au spa aide ma peau à être plus douce, commençât-elle de sa petite voix fluette. Et si ma peau devient la plus douce, Sasuke me remarquera définitivement!

Ô doux Jésus, abandonna Raidô en accélérant.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Au début de la quatrième année du niveau Genin, Sakura s'ennuyait mortellement. Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle voulait lui parler, mais à

chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche, il se détournait et rejoignait son groupe d'ami.

Elle avait même cessé les méchancetés envers Naruto, plus par ennui qu'autre chose aussi. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses parents se faisaient si rare que Raidô semblait devenir plus son tuteur qu'un simple garde du corps.

Elle fit part de ses réflexions à Raidô, tandis qu'ils rentraient au triplex, un jour du deuxième mois de cours.

― Il y'a un nouveau dans la bande de Sasuke, l'informât-elle en contemplant tristement l'extérieur à travers la vitre fumée.

― Vraiment?, s'enquit-il poliment pour ne pas brusquer la petite fille.

― Il s'appelle Lee Rock.

― Son nom semble très étranger..., fit-il tranquillement remarquer.

― Il a passé les autres années dans une autre école renommée en Chine. Une certaine Tenten est arrivée avec lui de cette même école apparemment. Tenten Fumei. Mais elle ne semble pas intéressée par le groupe donc elle ne m'est d'aucun intérêt.

Le comportement las et fatigué de Sakura ne collait pas du tout à l'image habituelle pétillante de la jeune fille qu'il surveillait depuis des années maintenant.

― Fumei? Quel étrange nom, s'amusa Raidô tout de même.

Fumei signifiait "inconnu" en japonais. Sakura sourit à l'air amusé de Raidô. La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge, puis roula à nouveau quelques secondes après.

― Je m'ennuie, Raidô-san, dit-elle en soupirant.

― Avez-vous songé à vous inscrire dans un club, miss?, tentât-il une fois de plus mais sans grande conviction.

Il sourit quand il l'entendit se redresser, alerte. Il savait qu'elle avait oublié leur conversation sur le sujet, 6 mois plus tôt. Un petit rappel ne lui ferait décidément pas de mal.

― Mais... je ne sais rien faire, tentât-elle avec la timidité d'une enfant de son âge.

― Personne ne naît en sachant faire quelque chose, miss, dit-il tendrement sans cacher sa joie de revoir le comportement habituel de la jeune fille refaire surface. Vos parents rentreront tard ce soir, si vous voulez, nous pouvons visiter le site de l'école et vous choisir une activité appropriée.

― Oui! Oui! Je veux faire ça!, s'exclamât-elle en sautant joyeusement à l'arrière de la voiture.

― Très bien, miss, rit-il à son air excité.

― Mais vous avez tort, Raidô-san, ajoutât-elle d'une mine songeuse. Itachi-san est né en sachant tout faire.

Raidô n'eut pas le courage de protester face à la conviction qu'il décelait dans le ton de la fille. Et puis, lui-même avait des doutes qu'un être comme Itachi Uchiwa puisse réellement exister. Il faisait la fierté de son père Fugaku Uchiwa, battant tous les records des classes dans lesquelles il était admis. Ce garçon était un surhomme, ou un très rare génie. Mais au moins il était doté d'une douceur sans égale, d'après son attachement sans faille à son petit-frère. Raidô aurait même préféré que Sakura tombe amoureuse de cet Uchiwa-là.

Chaque chose en son temps, se dit Raidô en ricanant intérieurement. Il y'a 6 mois elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler d'un club. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune miss oubliera ce béguin stupide envers le clairement non-intéressé Uchiwa.

Avec un peu de chance.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Sakura et Raidô passèrent les 2 heures qui suivirent dans des rires et des débats. Raidô aimait beaucoup "discuter" avec la jeune fille. Elle disait toujours quelque chose qui semblait sans rapport mais qui se révélait plus sensée que tous ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là. Et sans se mentir, Raidô avait pu draguer certaines femmes intellectuelles ces dernières années avec les phrases anodines lancées par la fillette et qui l'avait marqué. Draguer signifiant les corrompre à une nuit de débauche en se faisant passer pour un incompris de la vie avec sa vision unique de voir les choses.

― Alors résumons, fit Sakura en soulevant à hauteur de ses yeux un papier A4 raturé de toute part. Il reste 4 choix à délibérer: le club de gym, le club d'équitation, le club de cuisine et le club d'art.

― Pas d'équitation pour vous, miss, dit-il songeur. Vous n'aimez pas les animaux trop grands.

― Oui, fit-elle en barrant sans pitié la proposition.

― Peut-être, cuisine, murmurât-il en se grattant pensivement le menton.

― La cuisine n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'aidera à ne pas m'ennuyer, Raidô-san, répondit Sakura en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

― Donc non pour la cuisine, conclut-il. L'art? Ils ont les options chants, danses, théâtres et pleins d'autres choses qui pourraient vous intéresser, miss.

Sakura se fit songeuse. Elle était attirée par la gym également. L'idée de participer à des compétitions la séduisait un peu moins, mais ce serait la même chose avec le club d'art, non? Ils auront dans tous les cas à participer à des évènements publics. Autant qu'elle choisisse quelque chose de divertissant et pas trop compétitif.

Raidô sut qu'il avait gagné quand les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent d'une joie très mal contenue.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

C'était son premier jour dans le club d'art. Anxieuse, Sakura resta derrière la porte des minutes et des minutes, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Une bonne âme qui sembla passer par là lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait immobile, à fixer une porte. Elle lui raconta son inscription tardive au club et l'homme lui sourit calmement. Son sourire paisible lui rappela instantanément Iruka.

L'homme en face d'elle était grand. Il avait les cheveux d'une teinture blanche et des yeux mauves qu'elle trouva charmants. Il avait des sortes de marques bouddhistes sur son front et il se dégageait de lui une paix qui ne semblait jamais s'évaporer.

Comme Iruka-sensei, pensât-elle tristement. Elle eut tellement envie de revoir son cher professeur après toutes ces années sans penser à lui, que les larmes lui montèrent un peu aux yeux.

L'homme debout devant elle, sans remarquer son trouble, se présenta comme étant Kimimaro, le professeur de piano et de chant.

― Viens, tu feras la connaissance des autres à l'intérieur, ricanât-il moqueusement.

Non, il n'était définitivement pas Iruka-sensei, se dit elle vivement en le suivant à l'intérieur. En entrant dans la salle, Sakura sut qu'elle avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, effectué le bon choix.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Sakura était obsédée.

Elle devait parler à Sasuke.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 6 ans que le brun l'évitait comme la peste. Comment était-elle supposée le séduire s'il s'enfuyait à sa simple vue? Sakura décida de mettre son dernier plan de secours en action. Elle devait coûte que coûte devenir amie avec un des amis du bellâtre pour être enfin introduite dans le "groupe" d'amis.

Non, en fait le dernier recours c'était de l'enlever lorsqu'il baisserait sa garde. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et honnêtement, même elle trouvait le plan trop tordu pour être réellement exécuté.

L'année de CM1, ou 5ème année Genin, vit la jeune Sakura tenter désespérément de rentrer en contact avec les amis de Sasuke. Elle avait presque réussi en approchant Lee mais ce dernier était tellement stupide qu'il ne comprenait pas ses allusions quand elle lui demandait de la présenter au groupe. Et jamais de la vie elle ne sortira avec cette larve sur pattes!, s'écriât-elle intérieurement quand il lui demanda de sortir avec lui.

Mais elle sut que sa chance pouvait être arrivée lorsqu'elle vit Kiba Inuzuka sortir de la salle de danse. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre alors qu'il transpirait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

― Kiba-kun!, s'approchât-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

― Ah! Euh... Sakura-san, c'est ça?, demandât-il perdu.

― Oui c'est ça!, s'enjouât-elle.

Malgré qu'ils aient fréquenté depuis la maternelle ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Ce fait sembla s'inscrire dans la pensée de Kiba, qui la regarda à présent suspicieusement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sakura était folle de Sasuke. Elle était même allée jusqu'à persécuter Naruto lorsque les deux garçons étaient devenus amis. Kiba la toisa froidement en se rappelant des gestes honteux qu'elle avait posé des années plus tôt.

― Que veux-tu?, lui demandât-il sans retenir le dégoût de percer dans sa voix.

Sakura recula, prise par surprise. Ses mains se croisèrent timidement sur sa poitrine et elle tenta à nouveau de lui parler avec une grimace qu'elle aurait aisément pu faire passer pour un sourire si elle n'était pas aussi crispée.

― Je me disais que vu que tu es là... on ne s'est jamais parlé, non? On pourrait faire connaissance.

C'est à ce moment exact que Kiba sut que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Son regard se fit encore plus distant et il recula de deux pas.

― Je ne sais pas dans quel merdier tu veux te mettre mais vas-y toute seule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec Sasuke?, murmurât-il pour lui même en s'en allant sans demander son reste.

Sakura ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes avant que son professeur de chant ne la trouve figée. Elle s'en alla alors d'un pas de zombie et rentra dans sa voiture sans piper mot.

Raidô ne lui parla pas ce jour-là.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

On aurait dit que le monde se retournait contre elle les mois qui suivirent. Sasuke apprit ses tentatives et sachant faire deux plus deux il comprit pourquoi elle essayait d'approcher ses amis.

― Ne t'approches plus d'eux, ni de moi, est-ce que c'est clair?, lui dit-il froidement avant de s'éloigner, une moue dégoûtée sur son visage albâtre.

Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il lui parla.

Sakura pleura jusque tard dans la nuit ce jour-là.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Sakura décida de cacher son amour, en martyr. Un jour, Sasuke saura pour son sacrifice, se dit-elle en effacant une enième larme dans les toilettes de l'établissement.

Alors elle s'investit encore plus dans ses cours de chants au grand plaisir de Kimimaro qui ne lésinait pas sur les compliments. En effet, Sakura possédait un grain de voix qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à exploiter à son maximum à chaque cours. Sakura fut fière de dire qu'après 4 mois de club, elle était déjà la préférée de l'homme.

C'est parce que Sakura apprenait vite. Deux ou 3 fois la même erreur, mais jamais plus. Elle apprenait si rapidement que Kimimaro était très content en annonçant à sa classe que 10 d'entres eux, dont elle, pouvaient se présenter à l'audition pour le spectacle de fin d'année de CM2 de l'année suivante.

Les chanteurs se préparaient un an en avance, donc si elle était prise, elle aurait la chance de monter sur scène l'année de sa CM2. Il était prévu qu'ils chantent Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen en duo et l'audition était ouverte à 10 élèves de CM1, 20 élèves de CM2 et même 10 élèves de 6ème, connu comme la première année Chuunin. Uniquement une fille et un garçon se partageront les parties principales et pour 15 autres qui se seront bien débrouillés, on leur donnerait les choeurs à exécuter.

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent d'une étincelle nouvelle. Elle eut une image d'elle sur scène avec ses parents qui la regardait fièrement. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut. Elle devait faire partie de ce spectacle. Coûte que coûte.

Plus tard, elle se rendra compte que c'était le premier geste notoire qu'elle avait fait sans penser à laisser un impact sur Sasuke.

Elle se rendra aussi compte qu'elle l'avait fait bel et bien pour elle-même.

― (✧ ◡✧) ―

Sakura inspira puis expira. C'était le jour J. Elle attendait à l'extérieur de la salle d'audition, qui se situait près du bloc C des Chuunin. Elle était tellement stressée que même la présence habituellement rassurante de Raidô à ses côtés n'amenuisait pas sa terreur.

― Je veux vomir, déclara calmement Sakura en se levant.

― Vous êtes la prochaine, miss, sourit Raidô pas le moins du monde impressionné par son regard noir.

Sakura se rassit en priant les 7 dieux et le Karma. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait fait des choses horribles par le passé, et elle se maudit pour son enfance -qui ne remontait pas à si loin que ça- stupide.

Décidemment pas le Karma, donc.

À 9 ans, elle s'était rendue compte qu'avoir persécuté le pauvre Naruto n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'acharner sur lui, elle n'aurait pas dû répéter les phrases moqueuses pour le blesser. Ça paraissait loin aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque elle avait été assez stupide pour prendre plaisir à le torturer.

Les enfants sont bien cruels entre eux, pensa alors la jeune Sakura.

― Numéro 33, résonna une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Sakura se leva avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir en courant. Mais c'était sans compter Raidô qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire 2 pas. Elle se débattit comme jamais, la boule au ventre.

― Miss, commençât-il sans une once de remord. Je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Il était clair par sa poigne de fer qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, effectivement. Sakura essaya donc de se calmer. Sans succès. Seigneur, elle avait vraiment envie de vomir.

― Numéro 33, résonna à nouveau la voix.

Les regards des autres élèves, qu'elle connaissait ou pas, étaient tournés vers elle. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et entra dans la salle. Ou plutôt fut-elle transportée par un Raidô sifflotant. Elle se crut pendant 10 secondes dans un univers parallèle.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Kimimaro se retenir de rire lorsque Raidô la déposa sur la scène pour aller ensuite s'installer dans la partie sombre de la salle, le côté du public. Elle paniqua sous les projecteurs. Elle avait pour habitude de chanter dans les parois insonorisées de sa chambre... pas devant 15 personnes en même temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer la moitié des visages mais elle arrivait à voir leurs formes un peu retrait dans le noir.

Il n'était censé y avoir que les 3 membres du jury plus Raidô-san, se dit Sakura. Elle se retint à temps de vociférer des remarques méchantes afin qu'on puisse renvoyer les autres de la salle.

Sakura comprit alors le plein sens de l'expression avoir tellement peur qu'on se pisserait dessus .

― Numéro 33, on vous attendait, dit la voix du haut parleur d'un air ennuyé.

L'homme avait des cheveux bruns hirsutes et un air particulièrement fatigué sur le visage.

― Ah... euh oui, dit elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Excusez-moi...

― J'espère que vous avez appris les 4 chansons que vous ne deviez pas apprendre, numéro 33, parce qu'on tirera au sort une seule et vous allez l'exécuter, continua la même voix d'un air fatigué.

On leur avait remit, il y'a un mois de cela, un cahier avec les 5 chansons qui seraient présentées pour le spectacle. Une des chansons, Hallelujah, était celle avec le duo, le clou du spectacle, le rôle qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Elle s'était inscrite en mentionnant sur sa fiche le rôle qu'elle espérait obtenir. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils tirent au sort quoique ce soit.

Sakura comprit soudainement pourquoi la plupart de ses "camarades" étaient sortis dépités et certaines même, en pleurs.

― Numéro 33, nous avons pioché How to Save a life de The Fray, reprit la même voix énervante.

― Peux-tu le faire, Sakura?, demanda doucement Kimimaro, un peu déçu par son manque de réactivité.

― Numéro 33, nous n'avons pas toute notre jour-

― Sakura, la coupât-il brusquement.

Il y'eut un silence.

― Je m'appelle Sakura, reprit-elle en s'expliquant timidement.

― Bien, Sakura-san, se moqua le même homme avec un petit air satisfait. Pouvez-vous le faire ou non? La porte de sortie est la même que celle d'entrée.

Elle vit que Kimimaro semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Sûrement un Ce n'est pas grave, l'année prochaine tu pourras essayer à nouveau , ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'elle connaissait tout, par cœur. Elle n'était pas dans les têtes de classe pour rien, bon Dieu! Elle aimait tout prévoir, et elle fut contente d'être née aussi travailleuse. Quand elle rentrera ce soir là, elle attendra ses deux parents et elle les embrassera chacun aussi longtemps qu'elle pourra rester accrochée à eux comme un koala.

Promis.

― Je peux le faire!, s'insurgeât-elle d'être ainsi sous-estimée.

― Vraiment?, sonna la voix moqueuse de l'homme. Vous seriez la deuxième de la journée à pouvoir tenter. Êtes-vous sûre de vous, Sakura-san?

― Oui, affirmât-elle, la mine renfrognée.

― Qu'elle est mignonne, dit une seconde voix plus moqueuse à l'arrière.

Sakura attrapa rageusement le micro, ce qui fit rire les personnes au fond, y compris Raidô -elle l'avait entendu!-.

― Quel caractère, ricana la même voix moqueuse N°2.

― Silence, dit le seul membre du jury silencieux jusque-là.

Il portait de petites lunettes qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement Shino Aburame. Peut-être était-ce un membre de sa famille, songeât-elle en tapotant le micro. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était maintenant à l'aise, et prête à leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas N°1 parmi les filles de sa classe pour rien.

― Vous pouvez commencer, Sakura-san, reprit l'homme tranquillement.

Les premières notes de piano résonnèrent. Cette chanson l'avait toujours rendu triste quand elle s'exerçait à la chanter. Elle racontait l'histoire d'un médecin qui se sentait coupable de la mort d'une de ses patientes. Quelques jours auparavant, celle-ci avait tentée de lui parler mais il l'avait évité en la traitant d'hystérique. Cette fille était morte d'une overdose et il se disait qu'il aurait pu la sauver s'il avait ne serait-ce que fait l'effort de lui parler.

[ **Lien YouTube pour l'ambiance** : watch?v=GRljA97Uam4 ou chercher Nightcore- **How to save a life Female version Unplugged**.]

― _Step One, you say we need to talk, he walks_ **,** commença Sakura timidement. _You say sit down, it is just a talk..._

Sakura ne sut pas que ce fut tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour décrocher le rôle.

Kimimaro la regarda presque sans cligner des yeux durant toute son audition.

Il voyait du talent.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Les vacances de CM1 se terminaient en beauté pour Sakura.

Elle avait passé un mois entier chez son oncle Aki et sa merveilleuse femme. Elle avait toujours aimé passer du temps avec eux. Ils la gâtaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était leur propre enfant. Et ils avaient une bonne nouvelle cette année-là. Yuna, la femme de son oncle, allait commencer un nouveau traitement de fertilité d'un an et qui était censé la faire tomber enceinte. Sakura était vraiment contente pour eux. Elle aura enfin une cousine ou un petit cousin mignon!

Entre temps, elle avait reçu par courrier le planning des entrainements pour l'année de sa CM2 et elle devait rencontrer son "partenaire" à la rentrée. Elle appréhendait ce moment avec toute la force de son âme. Elle aurait aimé le rencontrer dès le matin de la rentrée, toute fraîche et parfumée, cependant son partenaire devait même l'attendre une heure après ses propres cours car il était en 6 ème et un peu plus libre l'après-midi, d'après les dire de Kimimaro. Sakura pensa qu'il devait être particulièrement doué, vu la façon dont s'extasiait son prof de chant à la perspective de les avoir tous les deux sur scène en duo. Elle avait tout de même décidé de ne pas plus s'attarder sur le comportement excentrique de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Sakura avait prévenu ses parents de son rôle dans la pièce de l'année à venir, et force était de constater qu'ils la soutenaient entièrement et qu'ils viendraient la voir sur scène. Sa mère allait même demander une permission spéciale, un an à l'avance, afin qu'ils s'assurent qu'un remplaçant sera présent pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises le jour J.

― Raidô-san, appela Sakura en léchant sa glace, un air pensif sur le visage.

Ils étaient dans le parc proche de la résidence. Sakura aimait s'y promener en mangeant une glace pour faire bonne mesure et Raidô la suivait de près en n'oubliant pas son rôle premier.

― Oui, miss?, s'enquit-il.

― Comment les poules fabriquent-elles les coquilles de leurs oeufs?, demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement au monde.

Raidô eut l'envie de se suicider.

* * *

La veille de la rentrée de CM2 était arrivée. Sakura vérifia une dernière fois son uniforme et soupira de satisfaction face à l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Elle s'était fait une nouvelle teinte de cheveux/sourcils beaucoup plus claire -Dieu merci!- que la précédente. Les gens avaient omis de lui dire pendant toutes ces années à quel point l'ancienne couleur était... ** **vive****. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas la vexer, mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sasuke la regardait avec autant de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Elle même avait été dégoûtée lorsqu'elle s'était "vraiment" regardée, trois semaines plus tôt.

Ses parents, complices, avaient salué sa décision avec des sourires infiniment soulagés. Elle s'était un peu sentie offensée... beaucoup même.

Raidô, lui, s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air ému durant tout le processus de coiffure à l'institut.

Là, elle s'était carrément sentie offensée.

Si elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur Raidô pour lui parler franchement devrait-elle se chercher une amie avec qui parler et partager ses pensées? Elle avait fait tellement peur aux filles de sa classe en maternelle qu'elle ne s'était rapprochée d'aucune significativement.

Elles se parlaient pour les cours, parfois pour les activités extra-scolaire mais pas plus. Pas qu'elle ait eu besoin d'avoir des amis jusque-là mais peut-être était-ce bien d'y songer cette année. Elle préférait la solitude et le calme pour mieux réfléchir mais il fallait faire des concessions de temps à autres, n'est-ce pas?

Elle attrapa son cahier de chant et se concentra à atteindre les aigus, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, ce ne fut pas un franc succès, mais elle se félicita intérieurement en sentant une légère amélioration ce soir-là.

C'était la première fois que Sakura se sentit aussi insignifiante. Et tout ça à cause de ces "trucs". Les "trucs" de Hinata. Comment avait-elle fait pour qu'ils poussent autant en 3 mois?, se demanda Sakura, dégoûtée et jalouse en oeillant envieusement les seins de Hinata. Même Ino avait pris au moins un tour de poitrine! Vivement la puberté, souhaita silencieusement Sakura.

La plupart des garçons parurent remarquer leur évolution même s'ils détournaient le regard après quelques secondes de fixation curieuse. Les hormones n'entraient pas encore en ligne de compte à 10 ans. Sakura regarda sa propre poitrine aussi plate qu'au jour de sa naissance et elle se mit à bouder dans son coin.

Son humeur monta en flêche lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke rejoindre le groupe. Il était toujours aussi beau, sinon même plus. Il avait pris des centimètres de taille et cela plut énormément à Sakura qui gloussa sans retenue s'attirant des regards curieux et suspicieux.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit se retourner, la regarder pendant 2 secondes puis détourner son regard vers son groupe d'ami, impassible.

Cela la mit dans une joie sans pareille. Une telle joie qu'elle se trouva presque reconnaissante d'exister, juste pour avoir pu vivre ce moment-là.

Première tâche : supprimer l'air de dégoût du visage de Sasuke-kun!

Statut: Accomplie.

* * *

Sakura arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux roses. Elle attendait depuis près de 1h30 l'arrivée de son partenaire de chant. N'était-ce pas lui qui devait l'attendre?, se demanda-t-elle en boudant. Peut-être que la rencontre avait été annulée, se dit Sakura en se levant dans la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle.

― Ah, Sakura, nous parlions justement de toi, fit derrière elle une voix qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil des derniers mois.

― Vous êtes en retard, Kimimarô-sensei, souffla Sakura irritée en se retournant pour faire face à son vis-à vis.

― Ce serait bien la première fois alors arrêtes de râler et salue ton partenaire de chant, dit Kimimarô en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude pimbêche de Sakura.

Elle prit connaissance du jeune garçon aux côtés de son professeur. Il était grand, se dit-elle premièrement. Il pouvait facilement mesurer 10 cm de plus qu'elle. Sakura se sentit toute petite devant sa carrure d'athlète. Il avait les cheveux teintés en orange... et ça lui allait vraiment bien, constata Sakura d'un oeil admiratif.

― Bonjour Sakura-chan, dit la personne en souriant en coin devant la curiosité évidente de la jeune fille.

Est-ce donc ça la puberté?, se demanda-t-elle en entendant sa voix rauque, émerveillée.

― Tu as de très longs cheveux, Sakura-chan, reprit le nouveau d'un air plus que curieux.

― C'est plus joli, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton neutre, en contemplant toujours étrangement le stade supérieur d'être humain qu'elle atteindrait bientôt.

À cette phrase, son partenaire rigola tranquillement. Il lui saisit délicatement la main, à la grande surprise de Sakura, et les dirigea vers la salle de musique qui se situait derrière elle. Kimimarô sourit devant tant d'honnêteté manifestée par des gestes.

― Tu t'appelles comment?, demanda Sakura en peinant à suivre les longues enjambées du roux.

― Jûgo. Appelle-moi juste Jûgo. Ravi de te rencontrer, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se laissa immédiatement charmer par sa politesse et ses bonnes manières.

* * *

Karin Uzumaki était une fille assez simple, vu de près. Elle était rousse, portait des lunettes et sa jupe était un chouïa plus court que la normale, mais qui s'en souciait au primaire? Son objectif se résumait à séduire Sasuke et elle le suivait sans aucune pudeur à travers tout l'établissement. Sakura était mal placée pour parler d'elle comme ça mais cette fille amenait le "stalking" à un tout autre niveau.

Sakura réfléchit.

Elle ne voulait décidement pas avoir à se rabattre sur Ino Yamanaka, mais vu les circonstances...

Un soir du deuxième mois de cours, Sakura s'approcha de la blonde. Celle-ci, le nez fourré dans son smartphone, ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Sakura se râcla la gorge et la paire d'yeux bleus se posa sur sa petite forme.

― Oui?, demanda Ino, curieuse et méfiante.

Sakura leva immédiatement les mains en l'air en signe de paix et s'arma de son sourire le moins effrayant... ce qui fit tout de même grimacer Ino.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gros front?, reprit Ino en reportant son attention sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

― Tu veux être mon amie?, dit Sakura directement.

Ino en lâcha son téléphone, pour la regarder, incrédule. Une pensée sembla traversée l'esprit de la blonde, qui fronça les sourcils.

― Je te préviens, si c'est pour te rapprocher de Sasuke-kun, je t'assure que-

Ah, effectivement. Cette année, Ino avait rejoint le groupe de Sasuke par l'intermédiaire de Kiba. Sakura avait trouvé très injuste le fait que Kiba l'ait snobé pour en amener une autre, mais elle s'était fait à l'idée que moins elle se fera insistante, plus vite elle trouvera un moyen de se rapprocher de Sasuke.

Oui, le proposition d'être son amie n'était pas désintéressée...

― Je veux juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître, j'ai envie de raconter des choses à quelqu'un et de grandir avec cette personne, sembla réciter Sakura d'un ton neutre. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec un duo comme nous?

Sakura fit une pause dans sa tirade et la regarda la regarder sous toutes les coutures, tentant visiblement de déceler le vrai du faux. Sakura se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû mettre un peu plus d'émotion dans sa voix.

― Tu n'es plus intéressée par Sasuke-kun?, avança la blonde prudemment.

― Si, mais je veux bien te laisser rester dans ce que toi et les autres pensez être une compétition, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant Ino prête à protester. Parce que je suis la seule et unique Madame Uchiwa.

Son ton marquait une telle finalité qu'Ino la crut presque. "Presque" étant le mot clé.

― Je suppose que tout le monde peut... changer, tenta Ino en haussant les épaules. Tu as un numéro de téléphone, gros front?

― Oui, Ino-truie, se moqua Sakura en cherchant déjà son propre Smartphone dans son sac en bandoulière.

* * *

C'était décidement une très bonne idée de devenir amie avec Ino. Bien sûr, elle était très bizarre, avec un caractère très similaire au sien, mais elles s'accordaient tellement bien que 2 mois après, elle l'invita à passer la journée chez elle dans leur triplex.

Sakura avait ensuite prévenu ses parents qui furent tellement surpris, et si ravis, qu'ils investirent dans des fleurs fraîchement sortis d'une boutique Yamanaka. Sakura trouva ce geste pathétique mais se garda bien de leur en faire la remarque.

Son avis se confirma lorsqu'Ino arriva, accompagnée de trois gardes du corps tenant chacun un panier de fleurs exotiques. La blonde afficha une moue contrariée en observant les vases et les pots de fleur remplis déjà présents. Les parents de Sakura n'étaient malheureusement pas là, mais ils lui passèrent le bonjour par l'intermédiaire de leur fille.

― Viens, je te montre ma chambre, dit Sakura en la tirant.

Raidô s'assit avec un des gardes du corps au salon et les deux autres restèrent à l'extérieur. La journée se passa sans encombre. Et Sakura fut même invitée au manoir Yamanaka pour la semaine suivante. Ce fut l'une des seules fois dans son enfance où elle sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

* * *

.

― Hallelujah, chanta haut Sakura.

― ... Non, plus haut, hésita Ino, pensive.

― Je ne peux pas aller plus haut, Ino-truie, informa Sakura, impassible.

Elles étaient dans la salle de chant. Devant un piano, Sakura travaillait ses cordes vocales, et surtout sa capacité à monter dans les aigus librement dans la chanson. On leur avait demandé de personnaliser le chant traditionnel afin qu'il sorte légèrement du lot. Il restait 5 mois de préparation. Le temps restant n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était que Sakura savait ****exactement**** ce qu'elle voulait produire. Mais comment l'atteindre? C'était difficile.

― Allez, cheer up!, l'encouragea Ino en la voyant déçue.

― Je ne sais pas... Jûgo-san et Kimimarô-sensei ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, dit Sakura en prenant place dans une chaise, à côté de son amie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Kiba et d'autres personnes reconnaissables entre milles. Elles se levèrent, surprises. Le regard de Sakura rencontra celui de Sasuke. Elle se figea.

― Il y'a un problème?, demanda Ino en regardant son groupe d'ami devant elles.

― Je me disais bien que tu étais là, s'exclama Kiba en entrant sans préambule. On voulait aller manger avant de rentrer. Tu penses que tes parents seront cools avec ça?

Sakura se sentit violemment rejetée. Elles avaient prévu de manger ensemble une fois la répétition finie. Ino dû sentir son désarroi car elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

― Tu penses que Kizashi-san et Mebuki-san te gronderont si on va en groupe plutôt qu'à deux?

Loin d'être flattée par sa gentillesse, Sakura prit un moment pour analyser les réactions. La moitié des personnes grimaça plus ou moins discrètement. Naruto parut content mais Sasuke sembla visiblement plus contrarié qu'autre chose.

Sakura avait décidé d'attendre son heure. Et aujourd'hui était sûrement un test que Dieu lui mettait sur le chemin. Elle devait en être digne.

― Non, non, sourit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Vas-y, on se voit demain.

― Hé, gros front!, s'exclama Ino en sonnant presque scandalisée.

― Je t'assure! Ce n'est pas comme si on mangeait ensemble chaque jour, ajouta Sakura en roulant des yeux et en ramassant ses affaires. Je pense que j'y arriverais toute seule si ça ne te dérange pas.

― Hé, je m'en fous de tes états d'âmes, dit Ino en roulant également des yeux. J'ai promis à tes parents de manger avec toi, alors je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Et puis ils n'avaient qu'à prévenir, voilà!

― On est là, tu sais?, l'informa Kiba, pince-sans-rire.

Ino lança un regard noir qui fit reculer le garçon. Sakura sourit en voyant en oeuvre l'ultime autorité de la fille blonde. Elle lui attrapa la main, la serra et s'en alla en faisant un signe d'au revoir au groupe. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

― Hé! À cause de vous elle est partie!, s'écria soudainement Naruto.

Sakura s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les écouter parler d'elle, mais pourquoi pas?

― Elle est partie d'elle-même, dobe, dit Sasuke sans avoir l'air d'être intéressé.

― Parce qu'elle a vu que vous ne l'aimiez pas, teme!, répliqua Naruto, furieux.

― Naruto-kun, tenta d'apaiser Hinata.

― Elle était très méchante avec toi, fit remarquer Kiba.

― Et je lui ai pardonné parce qu'elle s'est sûrement rendue compte que c'était méchant!, dit Naruto sans perdre sa conviction. Elle a arrêté de le faire depuis et je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle a dit!

Sakura eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait été horrible avec le blond mais elle avait tellement peur de lui demander pardon. Elle avait tellement honte.

― Elle est venue s'excuser?, demanda curieusement Sasuke.

― Euh, non, commença Naruto. Mais je sais qu'elle regrette! Sakura-chan n'est pas méchante!

Elle aurait presque vu Sasuke rouler des yeux.

― Naruto a raison, dit Ino. Sakura n'est pas celle que vous croyez.

― Voilà! Ino-chan est d'accord avec moi!, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Sakura sourit et s'en alla avant d'être découverte. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour se rattraper auprès du blond.

* * *

Sakura chercha sur des sites sur internet et fut rassurée. La puberté des filles commençait entre 9 et 10 ans en moyenne. Elle avait encore une année à attendre. Elle en avait marre d'avoir une poitrine aussi plate. Elle voulait ressembler à ces modèles aux longues jambes et à la poitrine infiniment généreuse. Elle attrapa son cahier de chant et relut une énième fois les paroles.

Elle avait réussi à obtenir un effet des plus intéressants en s'entraînant plus tôt dans la journée. Ça pouvait paraître choquant et "surjoué" dans la chanson mais elle trouvait que ça rajoutait une touche très... magique à la chanson. Au piano ce serait absolument magnifique. Elle allait s'entraîner et atteindre la note parfaite. Ensuite, Kimimarô n'aurait plus qu'à rester bouche-bée devant son exploit.

Elle ricana en imaginant la tête du professeur qui la taquinait à chaque occasion et qu'elle admirait autant qu'elle exécrait.

* * *

La salle était silencieuse à part Jûgo qui applaudissait un air excité sur le visage. Kimimaro la regardait fixement. Jûgo s'approcha et la serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras. Sakura se débattit en vain tandis que le garçon lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Elle venait de chanter la version "parfaite" qu'elle avait travaillé pendant 2 mois en secret.

Jûgo la lâcha et elle reprit difficilement son équilibre. Elle regarda leur professeur et ce dernier la regardait d'une manière étrange. Comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose d'important. Comme s'il venait de faire une réalisation importante.

Quand il lui sourit devant son air inquiet, elle sut que c'est tout ce qu'elle recherchait.

Que son "talent" découvert soit reconnu.

Elle eut le même sentiment lorsqu'elle vit Ino pleurer tandis qu'elle lui chantait la version finale. Elle espérait ressentir cette fierté mêlée de reconnaissance lors du spectacle dans 1 mois.

* * *

Sakura regarda discrètement derrière le rideau. Les invités prenaient place sous haute sécurité. Des femmes habillées richement, certaines accompagnées de leurs époux, discutaient et lançaient des anecdotes faisant rire leurs interlocuteurs. Sakura déglutit en voyant ses parents en grande conversation avec les parents d'Ino ―à en juger leur blondeur atypique―. Cette dernière avait réussi à les convaincre de venir pour voir Sakura chanter et ils avaient saisit l'occasion pour créer des liens avec une famille ancienne telle que les Haruno.

Sakura vit Sasuke et Itachi prendre place de part et d'autre d'une dame qu'elle trouva extrêmement très belle. Elle était tellement chic et élégante qu'elle "transpirait" l'Uchiwa. Ce devait être la mère des deux frères.

Elle eut la boule au ventre. Y arrivera-t-elle? Si seulement son oncle et sa femme étaient là... Aki savait toujours comment lui parler et la rassurer.

― Ça ne sert à rien de stresser maintenant, dit Kimimaro avec son sempiternel sourire en coin insupportable au coin de lèvres. Ou alors devrais-je appeler Raidô-san?

Sakura savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir de scrupules lorsqu'un jour elle avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir cracher dans le café de l'homme. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne commettait jamais deux fois la même erreur...

La rose l'ignora d'un air hautain et s'approcha de Jugô qui souriait sans aucune raison visible. Elle aimait bien rester à côté du jeune homme et cette collaboration les avait beaucoup rapproché. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs numéros depuis la rentrée et ils se textaient souvent dans la semaine. Il était vraiment un havre de paix.

― Mesdames, Messieurs, honorables fonctionnaires, chers collègues, Monsieur le Ministre de l'éducation accompagné de son épouse et ses enfants, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue, commença une voix douce que Sakura ne reconnut pas. Comme chaque année, j'ai une nouvelle fois eu l'honneur d'être désignée comme présentatrice du spectacle de fin d'année du Complexe scolaire de la feuille.

Avec vos emplois du temps saturés, je me doute que certains font vite de m'oublier chaque année, mais je vous rassure, je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Je m'appelle Kurenaï Yuhi, et je suis le professeur principal des langues vivantes à l'université de la Feuille pour les étudiants en niveau Anbu et également ceux en devenir d'Hokage.

La salle se fendit d'applaudissement et de rires discrets.

― Je vais brièvement vous rappeler le déroulement de la soirée, continua la femme. Nous aurons d'abord la première présentation musicale du primaire, suivit par celles du collège et du lycée. Ensuite, le club de théâtre du lycée nous fera une démonstration de leur talent, puis nous enchaînerons avec les présentations musicales et celles de danses.

Pour clôturer la soirée, nous vous avons réservé, cette année, une surprise de taille. Deux nouvelles étoiles que notre école a accueillit depuis qu'ils savent marcher vont interpréter le traditionnel Hallelujah.

― Youhou, go Sakura!, hurla une voix que Sakura reconnut comme étant celle d'Ino.

Elle eut envie de se suicider.

Sur le champ.

Elle entendit Kurenaï rire.

― Voyez déjà l'enjouement de certains. Nous attendons donc cette prestation avec impatience. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de tous passer une agréable soirée.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Sakura soupira en entendant les premières notes d'une chanson interprétée par certains de ses camarades de chant.

― N'aies pas peur, sourit Jûgo en la prenant dans ses bras.

Jûgo... était un gros ours. Un ours qui aimait câliner. Un ours qui aimait le contact de peau contre peau. Ça ne dérangeait plus Sakura depuis quelques mois, elle s'y était habituée. Mais elle espérait que le garçon se contrôlerait pour ne pas la soulever sur scène à la fin de la prestation. Elle le disait pour lui. Son père le tuerait sinon...

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt, il ne restait que les deux dernières présentations. On aurait dit qu'elle perdait connaissance. Elle avait du mal à déglutir.

Le stress était un phénomène assez banal en soit quand on était sur le point d'affronter une foule de spectateurs. Sakura savait que chaque mouvement serait suivit par tous ceux qui étaient là, soit plus de 700 invités, parents, professeurs, et élèves y compris. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

― Maintenant, le clou du spectacle, reprit Kurenaï. Tenbin No Jûgo et Haruno Sakura accompagnés des choeurs vont vous interpréter le traditionnel Hallelujah de Léonard Cohen.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'appeler, la secouer, lui prendre le bras et la tirer vers la source des applaudissements qui retentissaient. Tout à coup, elle fut éblouie par les dizaines de lumières braquées sur eux. L'instrumental fut lancé et elle entendit Jûgo commencer sa partie.

 ** **[Chanson : Nightcore Hallelujah (Pentatonix)]****

 _Now I've heard there was a secret chord, That David played, and it pleased the Lord,_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, tétanisée.

 _But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this,_

Elle inspira et expira. C'est facile, je l'ai déjà fait, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

 _The fourth, the fifth. The minor fall, the major baffled king composing Hallelujah,_

Le chœur poursuivit avec Jûgo .

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

C'est facile...

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof._

Sakura huma avec Jûgo comme ils l'avaient appris lors des entrainements. Comme par magie les paroles de la chanson lui revinrent en tête.

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen broke your throne, and she cut your hair._

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

Le choeur reprit avec Jûgo et la petite voix fluette de Sakura qui donnait un petit air aigu et enfantin extrêmement plaisant. Des têtes hochèrent d'appréciation.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah ._

L'instrumental joua un instant. Puis ce fut à elle de jouer.

 **Oh baby I have been here before,**

 **I've seen this room, I've walked this floor,**

 **I used to live alone before I knew you.**

 **And I've seen your flag on the marble arch.**

 **A** **nd love is not a victory march!**

 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!**

Elle fut émerveillée par la force et par la puissance de sa voix à ce moment-là. Leurs voix résonnaient dans quasiment toute la salle. Jamais elle n'avait atteint des aigus pareils. Elle se sentit vibrer d'émotions. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi excitant. Elle sentit Jûgo qui lui prenait la main. Sa grande main était moite dans la sienne.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder tandis qu'ils chantaient naturellement avec le chœur. Ils se comprirent. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d'allégresse.

 **Oh maybe there's a God above.**

 **But all I've ever learned from love,**

 **was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.**

 **And it's not a cry that you hear at night.**

 **It's not somebody who's seen the light!**

 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!**

Sa voix hurla le Hallelujah avec beaucoup d'émotion. Elle entendit des applaudissements excités venant sûrement de ses parents ou d'Ino pour peu qu'elle s'en souciait à cet instant. Elle ne se sentit pas capable d'encaisser une autre vague d'adrénaline. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

À la fin de la chanson, ils humèrent les notes de la chanson et la musique cessa.

.

Aussitôt, il y'eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Décrire une émotion à l'aide de mots, c'est toujours ne pas rendre justice à la puissance des sentiments qui se cachent derrière.

Sakura pleura.

Elle ne voyait pas bien ce qui se passait à cause des lumières braquées sur la scène, mais elle entendit des gens se lever. Et les applaudissements retentirent. Ils s'amplifièrent.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Jûgo la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire en se sentant tellement libre qu'elle aurait été capable de l'embrasser sur le champ si ses manières n'avaient pas été aussi profondément ancrées en elle. Elle vit Kimimaro monter sur scène mais elle n'en avait que faire. Même lorsqu'il lui tapota le haut de son crâne avec un sourire mystérieux.

Tout ce dont elle se rappela fut d'être trainée par un Jûgo surexcité vers les coulisses. Ils reçurent des compliments du staff et des autres élèves qui s'étaient déjà produits. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Elle entra et fut immédiatement soulevée dans les airs par son père qui ne se gêna pas pour la couvrir de baisers papillons sur son front.

― Ma princesse! Mon petit flamant rose! Ma fille chérie!

― Papa!, la réprimanda-t-elle sans chercher à se débattre.

Elle entendit Kimimaro ricaner. Elle fit les présentations et sentit que son père avait regardé Jûgo d'un air très suspicieux. Sakura se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas aimé le voir lui tenir la main, ni la soulever dans les airs sur scène. Quel papa poule, se dit elle en souriant.

Ce fut le moment choisit par Ino pour se jeter sur le dos de Sakura. La rose essaya de lui faire lâcher prise sans succès. Elle s'avoua vaincu et Ino lui tira les joues, contente d'avoir gagné la bataille.

― Bonjour, petite Sakura, salua un grand homme blond que Sakura reconnut de loin comme étant le père d'Ino. Je suis le père de cette boule d'énergie blonde, et voici ma femme.

S'en suivit des minutes et des minutes durant lesquelles les adultes discutèrent dans une ambiance paisible. Ino tira Sakura, et cette dernière la suivit sans broncher, Jûgo sur ses pas. Ils traversèrent la salle et se retrouvèrent du côté enfant où la bande était assise et semblait s'amuser. Ce fut Naruto qui les remarqua en premier.

― Oi! Sakura-chan! Tu étais incroyable! Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien! Tu vas m'apprendre, hein! Dis, dis!

― Tais-toi, Dobe, dit Sasuke sans se détacher de son frère à qui il tenait la main.

Sakura sourit doucement, l'adrénaline étant toujours présent dans son sang. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se soucier de ses sentiments ce soir. Elle était sur son petit nuage lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'appelait avec insistance.

― Euh, oui?, fit elle, perdue.

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns sourit et Sakura ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle eut envie de lui sourire en retour. Il avait l'air si calme. Son aura inspirait une béatitude monstre.

― Je voulais vous féliciter, dit il. Votre prestation était en tout point parfaite.

― Merci, Itachi-san, répondit Jûgo sans se dépaître de son amabilité.

― Oui, euh, merci, fit Sakura éloquemment.

Il rit discrètement et se tourna pour discuter avec Sasuke. Elle le contempla. Le grand frère de Sasuke était... différent? Quel mot pourrait décrire la perfection devant ses yeux? Il était vraiment hors du commun. Le génie de la famille Uchiwa...

Pourtant si on le décrivait sommairement, on dirait qu'il est brun, avec de longs cheveux attachés bas en catogan. Il avait des yeux noirs avec les cernes les plus tirés qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Mais il respirait une douceur et une tranquillité envoûtante tandis qu'il discutait avec son petit frère.

Oui, elle aimerait le connaître un peu plus. Il semblait être une personne digne de confiance. Comme l'était Jûgo.

Sasuke se tourna brusquement et la vit, le regard perdu sur son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air agacé. Sakura tenta un maigre sourire qu'il ignora après lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement.

Le taux d'adrénaline chuta pour de bon. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne fasse rien de bien devant lui? Elle baissa les yeux presque sur le point de pleurer. Jûgo lui saisit la main une nouvelle fois. Elle leva la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit réconfortée.

― C'est ton petit ami?! Non! Sakura-chan!, s'écria Naruto. Jamais je ne l'accepterais! Jamais!

― Putain, tu n'as pas de filtre sur ta bouche ou quoi?, cria Ino. Laisse les tranquille!

― Il n'y a personne à laisser tranquille!, s'affola Sakura en vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu l'exclamation. Il n'y a rien du -

Elle se figea quand elle rencontra le sourire figé de son père. Il était accompagné par sa mère, ainsi que par la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Cette dernière sourit et posa une main délicatement sur sa bouche.

― Oh, ils sont tellement précoces à cette époque, fit elle joyeusement.

Sakura sut que s'en était finit pour elle.

.

.

 **Note** : J'ai posté des O.S également sur ce compte ainsi que sur mon compte Skyrock! Libre à vous d'y faire un tour!

.

 **Je me demande de quel pays vous êtes! La diversité culturelle sur internet est vraiment fascinante!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser des suggestions d'améliorations en commentaire, même en anonyme.**

Je vous assure que ça fait plaisir de vous lire :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre plus court que les précédents ;-)**

 **Sakura y vit le début de ses malheurs...**

* * *

.

Kimimaro la regardait étrangement. Sakura se tortilla sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils étaient en plein échauffement lorsque Sakura avait glissé sur une note grave ―sûrement la plus grave qu'elle ait jamais atteint― et l'homme s'était comme figé depuis, les yeux fixement posés sur elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Sakura ne s'irrite et ne tape un pied impatient sur le bitume.

― Sensei, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas?, demanda-t-elle un brin anxieuse.

― Peux-tu essayer de prendre la même tonalité que tout de suite?, fit il enfin en se levant et en se dirigeant derechef vers l'immense piano trônant dans la pièce.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête mais haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé la 6ème année, deux mois plus tôt, il avait insisté pour l'entraîner personnellement. Elle avait donc été dispensée des cours en groupe pour des cours privés avec le talentueux professeur du lycée de la feuille. Elle avait pensé que c'était un honneur. Jamais elle ne l'aurait admis oralement ―Kimimaro ne l'aurait plus jamais laissé respirer après!― mais elle s'était sentit récompensée. Ses efforts avaient payé et elle songea que peut-être qu'elle pouvait accomplir quelque chose.

Depuis sa fameuse prestation avec Jûgo, elle avait sentit que ses professeurs étaient plus enclin à lui parler et à prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient infiniment plus gentils et serviables. Elle aimait cette nouvelle attention portée sur sa personne. La voix de Kimimaro la sortit de ses pensées.

― Prête?, demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Sakura hocha la tête. Il commença. Elle reconnut les premières notes de _All about us_.

― They, say, don't, trust, commença Sakura d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.  
― Plus grave, dit il en continuant de jouer.

― You, me, we, us, continua-t-elle en perdit une octave supplémentaire.

― Plus grave, répéta-t-il en faisant une reprise de manière spectaculaire.

― They, say, don't, trust!

― Oui!, s'écria-t-il en se levant, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur.

Sakura le vit s'approcher d'elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

― Je veux que tu travailles sur cette voix maintenant, dit Kimimaro en la regardant le plus sérieusement du monde. Chez toi, en pause, je n'en sais rien, mais fais-le. D'accord?

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Sakura se dirigeait vers la salle de classe lorsque quelqu'un la heurta et ses cahiers tombèrent. Elle soupira et se baissa pour les ramasser lorsqu'un pied se posa sur une de ses feuilles. Elle haussa un sourcil et leva lentement sa tête pour tomber sur le visage fin de Karin.

― Ah, fit la rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis la rentrée ―plus précisément depuis qu'elle avait prit deux tours de poitrine durant les vacances― la rousse ne faisait que lui chercher des ennuis. Sakura ne connaissait pas ses motivation. La rose n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Elle n'avait même pas grandit d'un centimètre de taille. Était-ce alors par jalousie pour son talent? Par pur ennui? Sakura ne savait pas mais ça lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elle poussa le pied de Karin et ramassa ses feuilles au sol. Mais la rousse n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

― Ah, c'était super chez Sasuke-kun, hier, dit elle d'une voix aigu. Ses parents sont si gentils et sa maison est si grande. Le trampoline était génial, t'as vu? Oups... tu n'étais pas invité. Comment pourrais-tu savoir?

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Être amie avec Ino ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir une invitation pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke apparemment. Elle avait pleuré plus tard dans sa chambre après avoir assuré à Ino qu'elle n'était ni vexée ni déçue. Elle avait réellement pleuré que ses yeux s'étaient enflés. Puis elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'il la traite ainsi. Elle avait changé, ils avaient tous pu le remarquer, non? Elle faisait des efforts... non?

Était-ce parce qu'elle ne grandissait pas aussi vite que les autres filles? Elle avait toujours la même taille et le même visage enfantin et, même s'ils faisaient semblant, elle voyait bien que ses parents se posaient les mêmes questions qu'elle. N'était-elle pas normal? Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle chassa immédiatement ses pensées moroses. Elle dépassa Karin en un coup de vent en tentant de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible avant de craquer.

Avant de franchir la porte de la salle elle l'entendit dire quelque chose qui fit resurgir les émotions qu'elle tentait si bien de cacher.

Planche à pain.

Elle entendait souvent ces mots dernièrement.

Un peu trop même.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit la porte et fut étonnée de voir son oncle debout et tout souriant.

― Sakura, ma chérie, fit Aki en soulevant sa nièce.

― Tonton!, cria Sakura en s'accrochant à lui comme un koala et en lui rendant son embrassade avec plus de chaleur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Aki sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa alors une main sur le dos de la jeune fille. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas lorsqu'il sentit son cou se mouiller graduellement.

Il cligna des yeux.

― Tu... tu pleures?, fit il crédulement.

Elle ne répondit pas et il entra totalement dans le grand salon. Après avoir refermé la porte, il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber dans un des immenses fauteuils en berçant Sakura.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle persista dans son silence entrecoupé par des petits sanglots.

― C'est... c'est un garçon?, tenta Aki.

Il y eut une pause puis Sakura hocha positivement la tête. Aki se donna une tape dans le dos, fier d'avoir su aborder le sujet. Mais, n'était-elle pas trop jeune? Son instinct protecteur jaillit d'un coup.

― Et tu... lui as parlé de tes sentiments?, demanda-t-il directement sans trop savoir comment le formuler autrement.

Sakura hocha la tête et se remit à pleurer. Il fut clair pour Aki que sa nièce avait été rejetée. Il soupira. D'un côté il était rassuré que sa nièce ne se lance pas si jeune dans les problèmes mais d'un autre côté... Comment ne pouvait-on pas aimé son petit pétale rose?

― Tu... Il... euh..., tenta-t-il. Est-ce qu'il aime une autre fille? Ou... quoi?

― Je ne suis pas normale, dit Sakura d'une voix brisée.

Aki sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Loin de là. Il décida de vocaliser sa stupéfaction.

― Pardon?, dit il en clignant si fort des yeux que ses paupières auraient pu se chevaucher. C'est ce qu'il a dit? Qui est-ce? Je vais lui apprendre à-

― Je ne suis pas normale!, cria Sakura en se dégageant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je ne suis pas normale...

― Sakura, dit il douloureusement en voyant la peine dans les yeux de l'enfant.

― Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme les autres? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne grandis pas, hein?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée qui lui serra le coeur.

Aki eut la grâce de ne pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. C'était vrai que Sakura avait toujours cet air... très enfantin par manque de meilleur terme. Mais pour l'homme cela ne faisait que confirmer le fait que sa petite Sakura restera toujours sa petite Sakura. Il ne savait pas que cela poserait problème. Ou s'était-il volontairement crevé les yeux? Non. La fille ne s'en souciait pas encore cet été lorsqu'elle était venue passer ses deux mois habituels chez sa femme et lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer?

Aki se souvint de ses années de lycée. Il savait que le collège avait été une étape difficile pour lui à cause de la puberté et des yeux des enfants ―lui y compris― qui s'ouvraient lentement sur **autre chose**. Était-ce cela? La personne qu'elle aimait était-elle si centrée sur le physique qu'il la rejeta? Aki n'avait pas envie de spéculer. Il n'avait pas envie de diaboliser l'image d'un inconnu même si ce dernier faisait souffrir sa nièce. Alors il se contenta d'être présent pour elle tandis qu'elle pleurait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça de toute façon.

.

.

.

― Je pense que vous devriez l'emmener voir un docteur, proposa sereinement Aki ce soir-là en dînant avec la famille de son frère tandis que sa femme était à l'étranger.

― Pourquoi? Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon cœur?, s'inquiéta tout de suite Kizashi.

La fille resta silencieuse ce qui alarma ses parents.

― Du calme, elle n'est pas malade, dit Aki. Je pense qu'elle devrait se faire consulter pour le **problème**.

― Le pro-... oh, fit Mebuki en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Kizashi inspira et expira de façon plus qu'audible.

― Tu veux qu'on y aille demain?, demanda-t-il doucement à sa fille.

― Ce n'est pas si important... Demain tu as ta réunion avec les Yamanaka et tu assistes déjà à la semaine de conférences annuelles de je ne sais plus quoi, rappela Sakura en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Maman a une opération toute la journée et elle voyage le lendemain.

― ... Je peux annuler pour une journée, amenda Kizashi.

― Non c'est bon, fit Sakura penaude en déposant sa fourchette dans le plat. Ce n'est pas si important.

― Sakura, si je t'entends encore dire que ce n'est pas important je vais m'énerver, tonna sévèrement Aki. Je t'emmènerais moi-même si leur semaine est chargée.

Il y eut un silence. Puis les épaules de Sakura s'affaissèrent de soulagement et elle renifla.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Aki la couva d'un regard tendre. **Ça** c'était sa Sakura. Il sourit et en profita pour lancer la bombe.

― Yuna est enceinte! Le médecin le lui a confirmé après les examens de ce matin!, annonça Aki en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle va prendre l'avion dès que les mouvements de grèves s'arrêteront en Hongrie!

Jamais il n' y eut autant d'embrassades en une seule soirée à la table des Haruno.

* * *

Ino la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Elles étaient toutes les deux couchées par terre dans la salle privée que Kimimaro avait sollicité pour ses entraînements ―Ino avait sauté de joie quand elle lui avait appris!―.

― Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas normal?, demanda Ino. J'ai fait des recherches quand mes seins se sont mis à pousser et j'ai lu que ça tardait parfois pour certaines filles. Jusqu'à 12 ans même. On a que 10 ans...

― Regarde-moi bien, Ino, dit Sakura en roulant des yeux. Je n'ai ni forme, ni taille, ni rien depuis que j'ai 6 ans ! Ça m'énerve, tu n'as pas idée...

― Et les résultats sortent quand?, s'informa tranquillement Ino.

― Après-demain, soupira Sakura. Le docteur a dit de revenir la voir après-demain, le temps de rédiger un bilan.

Ino la contempla en biais. Sakura avait l'air si triste. Ino savait qu'on se moquait d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais une seule personne était largement suffisante pour faire mal à une autre. Et souvent cette personne était soi-même pour commencer. C'était le problème de Sakura, Ino l'avait remarqué. Son manque de confiance en soi était palpable si on la connaissait aussi intimement que la blonde.

Ino se roula au sol pour se rapprocher d'elle. La blonde lui prit la main et Sakura soupira en faisant la moue. À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et Kimimaro entra, des partitions à la main. Il prit connaissance de la présence d'Ino et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Faux cul, pensa immédiatement Sakura en roulant des yeux.

― Sakura, au travail, fit gentiment Kimimaro en essayant de cacher son côté maléfique en public.

Elle grogna mais obéit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide de se venger si elle saisissait l'occasion et n'obéissait pas. Cet homme était vraiment chiant. Mais elle l'aimait bien comme ça.

* * *

― Stressée?, fit Kizashi en se tournant les pouces d'un air anxieux.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et cligna des yeux.

― Oui je sais que j'ai l'air d'être le plus stressé, fit Aki en soupirant et en essayant de se détendre en vain.

― On dirait qu'on va me diagnostiquer un truc, murmura sarcastiquement Sakura en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

― Mademoiselle Haruno, fit une infirmière en sortant du bureau du docteur. Le docteur Senjuu va vous recevoir.

Aki se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit rire légèrement Sakura. L'infirmière le regarda en secouant la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la même salle blanche qu'une semaine plus tôt. Le docteur, une jeune femme blonde avec d'énormes seins, était toujours assise derrière son bureau. Elle lisait, d'un air sceptique, des feuilles semblant être fraîchement sorties de l'enveloppe posée négligemment sur la table. Son air troublé ne rassura pas l'oncle ni la nièce. Elle leva ses yeux ambres et rencontra les regards soucieux et anxieux des deux parents.

― Monsieur Haruno, Sakura, fit elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Aki arrêta net de respirer inconsciemment lorsque le pédiatre posa son regard sur la frêle silhouette de sa nièce. Les yeux de Sakura s'embuèrent avant d'entendre la sentence finale. Savoir que ce qu'elle soupçonnait se concrétisait lui faisait mal. De plus la femme devant eux semblait chercher les mots ce qui ne faisait que rallonger le suspens déjà insoutenable.

― Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez?, dit bravement Sakura en reniflant déjà.

― Ma chérie, souffla Aki en lui prenant les mains d'un geste réconfortant.

La blonde en face d'eux soupira et se mit à leur expliquer exactement ce qui se passait dans le corps de Sakura. Ou plutôt ce qui ne se passait pas. Aki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sur un si faible pourcentage d'occurrence il avait fallut que ce soit sur Sakura que cela tombe?

― Donc... elle n'aura jamais de puberté?, voulut-il confirmer.

― Son cas est assez rare, comme je vous l'ai expliqué... les enzymes secrétées par son corps peuvent la faire grandir en taille, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. D'ailleurs dans quelques mois elle gagnera tellement de centimètres d'un coup que vous devriez déjà songé à refaire sa garde robe dès maintenant. D'un autre côté... elle devrait avoir une panelle de choix de gamme exceptionnel pour sa voix... vous dites qu'elle chante?

― Oui, souffla Aki toujours choqué.

― Elle aura une flexibilité exceptionnelle sur les tonalités si elle continue le chant, confirma-t-elle.

― Sakura, l'appela doucement son oncle. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que le docteur a dit?

― Que je suis un homme? Oui, j'ai compris, répondit sèchement la rose en essayant de se lever pour sortir.

Aki la maintint assise avec une main fermement posée sur sa cuisse. Il lui jeta son regard de "no-nonsense" et elle inspira profondément en tournant sa tête vers le mur à sa droite. Elle devait se retenir de pleurer. Elle le devait absolument.

― Tu n'es pas un garçon, expliqua doucement la femme en la regardant tendrement. Tu n'auras pas le même cycle, ni la même évolution que tes amies, je ne le nie pas... mais tu pourras avoir des enfants quand le moment viendra. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tes seins ne pousseront jamais et pareil pour tes fesses mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait d'une fille ce qu'elle est. Tu es une fille, Sakura.

La rose éclata immédiatement en sanglot, choquant son oncle et le docteur par tout le désespoir qui se peignit momentanément sur son visage. Sincèrement, qui voudrait d'une **chose** comme elle?

.

.

.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Court chapitre.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Les problèmes ne font que s'accumuler...**

* * *

 **.**

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu son diagnostic, Sakura se sentait léthargique. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle n'avait goût à rien. Elle allait aux répétitions mais elle s'en moquait intérieurement. Elle commençait par trouver Kimimaro plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle commençait par trouver les cours aussi insupportables que les professeurs qui les dispensaient et les élèves qui les écoutaient. Elle en avait juste marre. Marre de tout.

Un mois passa sans qu'elle n'y prête vraiment attention. Le docteur Tsunade, son pédiatre chargé de son suivi pour le restant de sa vie, lui avait dit qu'elle aurait du mal à l'accepter et elle leur avait remis le numéro d'un de ses amis psychologues. Aki avait prit le bout de papier avec regret après avoir longuement observé la triste forme roulée en boule de sa nièce qui avait fini par se calmer après des minutes affreuses de lamentations.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle serait différente? Et qu'être différente ce n'était pas la fin du monde? C'était _sa_ fin du monde et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

Sans formes, se répéta encore une fois Sakura en regardant le mur de son plafond. Elle serait une _sans-forme_ à vie. Elle n'aura jamais le physique d'un mannequin, même la plus squelettique. Parce qu'elle n'aurait rien pour commencer.

Rien du tout.

Lorsque ses parents furent mis au courant, ils essayèrent de la rassurer comme ils le pouvaient. Sakura avait bien vu qu'ils s'en voulaient. C'était stupide. Ce serait croire qu'ils avaient décidé de lui donner volontairement la mauvaise combinaison d'allèles à sa fécondation. Sakura les avait alors rassurer. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas. Même si elle leur en voulait un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Mais juste parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris tôt à chercher la cause de son invariation corporelle. Et elle les maudissait parce qu'ils l'avait laissé rêver. Qu'y avait-il de pire que d'avoir rêvé être sur le point d'atteindre son objectif pour au final se retrouver la seconde d'après devant du vide. Et à cause d'une erreur de prévision fatale.

Il n'y aurait pas de miracle, c'était clairement une épreuve de Dieu. Elle le sentait quand elle priait. Mais elle était lasse. Une fois de plus les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?

― Mademoiselle, une nouvelle saveur chocolat vient d'être commercialisée chez _Akimishi's: Ice Cream,_ fit Raidô en toquant légèrement à la porte de la jeune fille. Vos parents sont d'accord pour que vous en achetiez deux. Devrais-je préparer la voiture?

Lui également sentait qu'elle s'éloignait dangereusement des gens. Pas plus tard qu'hier la jeune Yamanaka était venue lui rendre visite mais elle avait décliné sous prétexte qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien... et elle avait passé le reste de la journée devant la télévision. Il n'était pas sourd. Il avait eu vent des nouvelles sur la santé de la rose et il en était extrêmement peiné à l'heure actuelle. C'est pourquoi il voulait à tout prix la secouer. Elle était si flasque dernièrement.

― Je n'ai pas envie, dit Sakura en ouvrant pourtant légèrement la porte.

― Nous pourrions passer par le parc par la suite, suggéra Raidô comme si elle ne venait pas de refuser la proposition. Il fait un peu froid, je vous conseillerais de porter votre manteau thermo 25.

Sakura le regarda, les lèvres boudeuses.

― J'en veux trois, négocia-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

― Vendu, sourit Raidô.

Elle sourit simplement et courut à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour s'apprêter. Raidô soupira de soulagement. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se risquait à lui demander de sortir prendre l'air. Il avait été violemment envoyé paître les deux premières fois, juste une semaine après l'annonce fatidique. Apparemment la blessure était trop récente pour qu'il ait droit à un traitement de faveur pour service rendu. Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Sakura aimait les glaces, c'était un fait. Et ne disait-on pas aussi que la troisième fois était la bonne?

* * *

― Sakura! Concentration!, hurla Kimimaro excédé.

― Mais je fais de mon mieux!, hurla-t-elle en retour.

― Non, tu ne fais pas de ton mieux! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps? Je ne te reconnais plus!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sakura et elle ramassa son sac. Elle sortit de la pièce en ignorant les appels de Kimimaro derrière elle.

* * *

― Hé, planche à pain, l'appela bruyamment Karin en plein milieu du réfectoire.

Sakura entendit quelques rires discrets.

Inspiration.

― Comme je te l'ai dit, commença Sakura en grimaçant.

― Oui, oui, ta santé et bla bla bla, fit Karin en chantonnant. Mais ça fait juste de toi une **vraie** planche à pain, n'est-ce pas? Et pour toujours en plus!

La rousse éclata de son rire tordu et haut perché. Et Sakura essaya. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais le coup partit en premier...

* * *

Sakura contempla intensément les crayons regroupés dans un bol dont la porcelaine semblait très fine. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que ce dernier ait directement été importé de Chine, après tout c'était le bureau du proviseur de l'école la plus renommée du Japon et certainement de toute l'Asie. Il ne pouvait y avoir que du luxe, n'est-ce pas?

Son regard vert se posa sur l'homme âgé assis devant elle. Elle avait été convoqué ainsi que ses parents. Karin était également présente avec ses propres parents. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se confondaient tous en excuses. Ses parents pour le coup de poing et les parents de Karin pour le comportement indigne de leur fille. Sakura, elle, avait juste envie de rentrer.

― Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord sur le sujet, je juge inutile de sanctionner les deux jeunes filles, sourit doucement le proviseur. Je suggère qu'elles fassent la paix et que je n'entende plus parler d'eux jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Leurs dossiers sont tellement blancs, ce serait dommage de les salir si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire...

Il s'en suivit d'une autre dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles les parents remercièrent infiniment l'homme souriant grandement derrière le bureau. Sakura se méfia immédiatement. Il n'avait pas été placé à ce poste pour rien. Les plus grandes séductions sont toujours passées par de simples sourires pour commencer. Son sourire à lui était trop grand. Bien trop scintillant au goût de Sakura. Elle observa son nom élégamment écrit sur une plaque en ivoire des plus raffinés: Danzo Shimura.

Avant que son analyse ne puisse avancer elle sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras. Elle cligna des yeux.

― Excuse-toi, souffla sa mère en affichant un faux sourire à l'assemblée qui la blasa totalement.

Elle se tourna vers Karin lentement et la considéra longuement. Elle cligna des yeux, impassible. Sa mère lui mis une petite pression sur le bras. La rose posa sa main droite délicatement sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement.

― Je suis sincèrement désolée, fit Sakura sans cacher son faux air affecté.

― Sakura!, s'offusqua sa mère devant le comportement insultant de sa fille.

― Je suis sincèrement désolée, moi aussi, fit de même Karin.

― Karin!

Leurs parents soupirèrent de dépit. On ne forçait pas l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Il en valait de même pour l'amitié, supposèrent-ils.

* * *

― J'en ai marre, fit Sakura en regardant le ciel étoilé à travers le plafond en vitre de la salle de relaxation du triplex.

Elle était seule. Elle était souvent seule ces derniers temps. Elle évitait même Ino comme la peste. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi caractérielle mais elle en avait juste marre. Sasuke ne l'aimera jamais. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais il le fallait bien tôt ou tard. Le jeune homme grandira. Il sera aussi beau que son grand frère et il épousera Ino ou quelqu'un de superbe ―une actrice ou un mannequin― et ils auront de beaux enfants. Ils auront **ses** enfants!

Elle, elle ne se mariera jamais. Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme elle alors qu'il y'avait tellement de belles personnes sur terre? Elle finira seule. Elle pensa à Sasuke, plus grand, aux bras d'une brune somptueuse. La brune devint blonde puis rousse. Jamais rose.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas douillet. Elle allait devenir folle avant que cela n'arrive. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Même pour Ino, elle ne le supporterait pas. Sasuke ne pouvait pas ne pas être à elle. C'était inconcevable.

" _Le désespoir peut motiver certains. Plus tu es désespéré, plus tu cherches un moyen de t'en sortir en devenant de plus en plus créatif. Mais l'effet inverse est également possible pour d'autres. Pour ceux qui sont plus faibles... De toute façon, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'on a le choix de poursuivre ses rêves ou pas. Rien n'arrête un esprit libre. C'est un fait_." Yarney Liag.

Et Sakura sombra.

.

A suivre...

.

 _ **Chapitre prochain**_ : Kiba prend des initiatives! Sakura voit son monde s'effondrer complètement. Une nouvelle plus choquante que la précédente est donnée.

.

AN: **Qui aime Shingeki no Kyojin (Attaque des titans) par ici? ^0^**


	6. Chapter 6

**PUB DE FIC** : J'ai posté le chapitre 1 (sur 6) de ma nouvelle histoire : **Hymn for the missing** (Ode aux disparus). C'est clairement un **Rating M** et une **romance** entre **Itachi et Sakura** à **New York** avant les attentats :-) Je l'ai déjà fini donc je vous laisse un **extrait** si ça vous intéresse.

.

 **Extrait :**

.

 _― Tu veux garder Naruto?, demanda Mikoto, les yeux brillants d'espoir._

 _Naruto..._

 _― Il n'est pas question que ce garç- que Naruto, se reprit-elle, finisse dans un orphelinat. C'est comme si... ce serait comme s'il ne restait personne pour s'occuper de lui... Ce serait comme s'il n'avait plus personne..._

.

En bref, Sakura a entendu une conversation par mégarde et elle se retrouve avec un petit garçon blond à charge. Maudit soit sa spontanéité ? ;-)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Lower and lower...**

* * *

Trois mois après _la révélation_ , Sakura était presque méconnaissable. Elle semblait vivre au ralenti. Elle ne prenait plus soin de son corps. Elle grignotait ses ongles qui poussaient et se contentait de brosser à la vite ses cheveux les matins. Sa teinte de cheveux se ternissait à vu d'œil mais elle n'en avait que faire. Des professeurs l'avaient même pris à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ils voulaient savoir si elle avait un problème de famille... Mais elle leur répondait toujours la même chose : Je vais bien.

Ino ne cessait de vouloir l'approcher mais Sakura la repoussait. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Plus du tout même. La rose savait qu'elle était juste une sale jalouse. Mais au-delà, devoir tout le temps regarder la "perfection" de son amie lui était inconcevable. Elle préférait mourir que de devoir le supporter. Même la pensée qu'elle aura bientôt une petite cousine à chérir n'aidait pas ses pensées sombres.

Ses parents avaient pourtant insisté pour l'emmener voir un psychologue mais ils avaient aussitôt cessé de le faire. Sakura se fermait comme une huître dès qu'ils le suggéraient alors ils abandonnaient et parlaient d'autre chose. Elle avait apprit à jouer de leurs émotions. Ça lui procurait une telle satisfaction que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un. D'avoir du pouvoir. Le pouvoir de contrôler quelqu'un, à défaut de pouvoir contrôler sa propre destinée.

Elle dû reconnaître que le seul à s'être adapté rapidement fut Kimimaro. Il lui laissait beaucoup de temps. Il lui faisait faire le maximum en cours de chant, comme à son habitude, mais elle n'avait plus de devoirs de maison de longueurs kilométriques à rendre pour le surlendemain. Ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Sakura ne s'était pas résolue à abandonner les cours de chant rien que pour cet acte de compassion posé par Kimimaro. Parce que Kimimaro croyait en elle dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait besoin d'encouragements. Ella avait besoin de se sentir valorisée par n'importe quel moyen. Peut-être n'était-elle bonne qu'à ça... Chanter. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Elle baissa ses yeux verts sur le mug qu'elle tenait. Elle était assise à l'extérieur du bâtiment artistique. C'était déjà le printemps. Le jardin devenait de plus en plus beau. Elle sourit tristement en voyant un magnifique papillon bleu passer en un coup de vent devant elle. Les larmes lui montèrent naturellement aux yeux et elle se méprisa encore plus pour sa faiblesse. Elle pleurait trop souvent pour un rien. Elle ravala ses larmes et baissa ses yeux sur son mug.

― Euh...

Elle releva sa tête pour voir un Kiba semblant être extrêmement gêné de se trouver devant elle. Elle pencha délicatement sa tête sur le côté et sourit maigrement. Elle pria les cieux qu'il ne soit pas venu pour l'enfoncer. C'était devenu commun ces temps-ci de recevoir des commentaires déplaisants sur son physique. Elle le vit rougir avec une certaine surprise.

― Je! Tu n'es plus comme avant!, cria-t-il, les joues en feu.

Il y eut une très longue pause durant laquelle elle le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air surpris. Kiba se mit à se dandiner de droite à gauche, gêné de s'être mis dans un tel embarras.

― Ino est triste, continua-t-il. Elle a encore pleuré tout de suite.

― Pourquoi?, s'étonna Sakura en s'inquiétant pour son amie.

― Elle dit... que si elle n'avait pas de seins tu lui parlerais, termina Kiba en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sakura se tut. Elle savait que ce serait hypocrite de nier que c'était la raison exacte pour laquelle elle fuyait Ino. La rose soupira et but un peu du chocolat chaud contenu dans son mug.

― Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, enfin si, enfin... je veux dire, bafouilla le brun. Je veux dire que ça va aller. Tout s'arrange au final. Je ne te faisais pas confiance à cause de ce qui s'est passé quand on était petit mais j'ai vu que tu avais... euh, changé?

Était-ce... une question?, se demanda Sakura en clignant lentement des yeux. Elle plongea son regard vert jade dans les yeux noirs vifs de son interlocuteur. Elle était contente d'entendre quelqu'un d'extérieur à son cercle familial lui témoigner du soutien. Ça faisait vraiment du bien.

― Tu es gentil, Kiba, fit elle doucement en jouant avec le contenu de son mug.

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns quand Sakura lui sourit si sincèrement.

― Tu-tu fais quelque chose... maintenant?, tenta-t-il.

― Non, soupira-t-elle.

― Ah, tu n'as pas ton cours de chant ou quelque chose?, demanda-t-il curieux.

― Il m'a dit de me reposer aujourd'hui, dit elle automatiquement d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, celle qu'elle arborait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Je m'entraine seule aujourd'hui.

― Ah, euh, tu veux venir voir mon cours? Je veux dire! Tu n'es pas obligé! Vu que tu es toute seule! Et tu as l'air triste! Et!

Sakura ricana moqueusement. Kiba la regarda prudemment. Elle soupira et se leva.

― Tu fais de la danse, n'est-ce pas? Du break-dance?, demanda-t-elle, plus par pure politesse que par réel intérêt, en le suivant.

Il sourit d'un air sauvage qu'elle trouva particulièrement beau car son visage s'illumina comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'illuminer.

― Si ce n'était que ça, s'exclama Kiba d'un coup motivé, les yeux brillants d'une flamme nouvelle.

C'est beau... d'être heureux, se dit pensivement Sakura.

.

.

Ce fut une expérience enrichissante, pensa-t-elle en marchant au coude à coude avec Kiba. Elle avait été émerveillée par les mouvements fluides et gracieux du professeur et des apprentis danseurs. La souplesse était définitivement au rendez-vous. Sans compter la musique et les frissons qu'elle avait ressentit dès les premiers pas de la danse finale en groupe. Elle s'était sentit comme si elle revivait ses premiers pas dans la musique. C'était tellement excitant.

― Tu penses que... je pourrais m'inscrire?, demanda timidement Sakura.

― ... Tu veux danser?, demanda Kiba d'un air incrédule.

― Je n'ai pas le droit?, se rebiffa-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Kiba leva les mains en signe de paix.

― Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, tenta-t-il. Je veux dire... tu as déjà des cours privés, non? Avec le gars aux cheveux mauves...

― Comment tu sais que les cours sont privés?, demanda-t-elle en oubliant momentanément son irritation.

― Ah, tu ne sais pas à quel point Ino parle de toi, hein?, fit Kiba en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

― Avec vous? Elle parle de moi avec vous?, répéta-t-elle surprise.

― Tu ne sais vraiment pas, conclut-il en la considérant avec une certaine pitié. Tu es sa meilleure amie, Haruno. Bien sûr qu'elle nous parle de toi.

Sakura sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle se protégea la poitrine avec ses deux mains et baissa la tête. Kiba la regarda un instant puis soupira lourdement.

― Je ne sais pas c'est quoi votre problème à toutes les deux mais vous n'allez pas bien, dit il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Ino aussi? Et c'est ma faute?, se demanda Sakura.

― Bref, je ne vais pas m'en mêler plus que ça, dit Kiba en arborant un des sourires gênés dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais pour les cours, ça ne va pas être possible. L'année scolaire finit dans 3 mois donc je ne pense pas que le vieux acceptera une candidature à ce stade. Mais eh! Tu peux venir t'échauffer avec nous si tu veux! On court chaque Samedi sur le terrain des Anbus! C'est trop cool! C'est tellement grand! Et-

Ce jour-là, Sakura décida qu'elle aimait définitivement Kiba.

* * *

― Hein?, se contenta de réagir Sakura.

Sa mère fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla sur le tapis du salon. Sakura ne bougea pas. Son cœur se serra. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire? Elle entendait sa propre respiration s' accélérer et une douleur naquit dans son ventre. Elle entendait tous les bruits de la pièce avec une clareté inhabituelle. Elle entendait les sanglots de sa mère comme un écho infini résonnant sans relâche dans sa tête. Elle voyait son père, assis sur le canapé, immobile, la tête levée vers le plafond. Il semblait...

― Mort, dit Sakura d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

La crise de larmes de sa mère s'accentua. Sakura avait mal à la poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son souffle s'accéléra plus douloureusement. Elle avait besoin d'air.

― Mort?, répéta Sakura sans y croire.

Mebuki se leva et serra le petit corps de sa fille entre ses bras sans cesser de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sakura ne bougea pas. Elle pensa que c'était une blague. Elle le pensa sincèrement. Mais l'air affecté de Raidô lorsqu'il était venu la chercher à l'école était un indice. L'air bouleversé actuel de sa mère en était un également.

Et son père? Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes et les posa sur la forme inerte de son père. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Mais c'était normal, non? Comment bougerait-il dans ses conditions?

― Tonton Aki est mort?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau de sa petite voix enfantine.

Une larme unique coula des yeux ouverts et immobiles de Kizashi. Ce fut l'unique preuve qui la convainquit que le frère de son père, son _oncle chéri_ , était bel et bien mort. Elle vit le sol s'approcher d'elle. Ou était-ce elle qui tombait? Tout ce dont elle se rappela fut le cri strident que sa mère poussa lorsque son petit corps flasque heurta le parquet dur du salon.

.

A suivre...

.

 **Prochain chapitre** : Réunion d'urgence des membre de l'illustre clan Haruno ! À l'école, un certain groupe se doute que Sakura est loin d'être comme d'habitude et ils l'approchent pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! ;-) Ah, et une gifle est aussi balancée durant la conversation XD **Qui, d'après vous, a reçu la précieuse deuxième gifle de l'histoire ?** XD

Les paris sont ouverts ! ;-)

.

 **N/A** : Ah… pauvre Sakura :-( Qu'en avez vous pensé? **Est-ce que vous vous en doutiez?** :-/ Je ne pense pas avoir laissé de piste, mais on ne sait jamais XD


	7. Chapter 7

[ Pour vraiment vous mettre dans l'ambiance et comprendre ce que j'attends **exactement** de la voix de Sakura au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, son évolution etc je vous conseille vivement d' **écouter** les sons mentionnés. C'est une fiction sur la musique. Je n'aime pas le fait de juste écrire les paroles et décrire la beauté de la voix etc etc. Oui, c'est cool mais bon c'est tellement plus que ça. Je suggère que vous écoutiez les chansons. Je me permets d'insister.

.

.

 **Retour sur Hymn for the missings** :

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fiction :-) A présent, elle présente de meilleurs stats que BBM et j'en suis reconnaissante :-) Allez, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! À plus ! XD

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Better now?...**

* * *

Le lendemain de l'annonce du décès d'Aki Haruno:

Sakura pleurait abondamment, assise dans un coin de la pièce. C'était un Samedi, elle n'avait pas cours. Elle se souviendra toujours de ce vendredi maudit au cours duquel elle avait apprit la mort de son oncle. Il se tenait actuellement dans le grand salon une réunion d'urgence des membres du clan Haruno. Yuna, la femme de son oncle décédé, était absente. Elle avait fait une fausse couche la veille. Une qui aurait pu lui être fatale si ce n'était pas grâce à la vitesse de réaction et le professionnalisme de Raidô lorsqu'elle avait perdu les eaux en s'évanouissant à la suite de l'annonce choquante. Yuna en était déjà à son 6ème mois de grossesse.

Sakura se recroquevilla encore plus. Elle n'avait plus d'oncle. Elle n'avait plus de petite cousine. Et tout ceci dans la même journée. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle avait envie de casser tout ce qu'il y avait à casser. Elle avait envie de tout détruire. Qu'il ne reste plus rien après son passage. Elle voulait semer le même chaos qui régnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Son oncle, son précieux oncle...

Une main se voulant rassurante se posa sur une de ses épaules. Elle posa son regard mouillé sur la forme accroupie devant elle. C'était son grand-père paternel. Elle vit sur son visage une telle souffrance qu'elle se sentit très mal d'un coup. Perdre ses parents ou perdre ses enfants? Y'avait il plus triste comme choix lorsqu'on s'aimait profondément? Sakura enlaça son grand-père. Ce dernier lui tapota lentement le dos.

― Tu es une bonne fille, Sakura-chan, fit il. Aki voulait tellement avoir un enfant comme toi... Pour lui tu étais vraiment comme sa fille, tu sais?

― Oui, _Jiji_ , répondit Sakura dans un sanglot tout en frottant son nez contre les vêtements traditionnels de son grand-père.

Il y'eut un silence durant lequel les membres de la famille se turent, les visages graves. On n'entendait que les pleurs des plus proches d'Aki. Kizashi n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour saluer ou accepter les condoléances. Personne n'osait même ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lui faire la conversation. Il semblait profondément perdu. Parfois, il levait les yeux vers le plafond et un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres charnues. À la fin de la journée il pleurera sûrement. Ils le savaient tous. Mais pour l'instant ils respecteraient son souhait de rétention.

― La réunion peut commençer, annonça Kizashi d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

― Kizashi-kun, fit une des tantes de ce dernier. Tu nous a dit que Aki... que Aki n'est plus. Mais que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas informé des circonstances?

Il y'eut une pause stérile.

― _Nii-san_ m'a laissé une lettre, informa l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Il y'eut une exclamation surprise dans toute l'assemblée.

― Il... s'est suicidé?, demanda le grand-père de Sakura en tremblant dangereusement. Mon fils s'est suicidé?

― _Ojii-san_ , s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, fit Mebuki en s'approchant de son beau-père et en l'amenant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libéré derechef par un autre membre de la famille.

― _Otoo-san_ , commença Kizashi d'un ton solennel. Aki... Ak-...Aki avait le cancer. Il était en phase terminale.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Puis ils se remplirent graduellement de larmes.

― Il lui restait un mois à vivre, continua Kizashi. Il a vu le médecin. Il lui avait dit que sa santé se détériorerait nettement après seulement deux semaines. Et... qu'il... et qu'il ne passerait pas le mois.

― Tu... le savais?, demanda un homme assis d'un ton accusateur.

― Ne m'insulte pas, Detsu. Si je l'avais su avant de l'apprendre dans cette maudite lettre **rien** n'aurait pu m'empêcher de sauver la vie de mon seul frère.

Sa voix froide gela l'assemblée. Des regards réprobateurs se tournèrent vers le cousin Detsu qui s'enfonça dans le canapé.

― Pouvons-nous voir la lettre?, demanda l'une des tantes présentes.

― Non, répondit Kizashi.

― Ce n'était pas une demande, mon garçon, reprit la même tante d'un air autoritaire.

― Ma réponse n'était pas une plaisanterie, tante Mei, continua Kizashi sans se dépaître de son ton laconique et de son air absent.

Ils surent que c'était inutile d'insister. Sakura les observa essayer de reprendre leur calme face à l'attitude inhabituelle de son père. Elle s'approcha discrètement et tira sur le pan de sa chemise. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur sa petite forme et tenta de lui sourire sans succès. Les larmes de Sakura coulèrent malgré elle et elle tendit les bras. L'un des avantages de sa petite taille et de son léger poids était bien qu'on la voyait comme une enfant de 6 ans et qu'on la cajolait infiniment. Son père la souleva sans soucis et lui caressa les cheveux.

Sakura s'endormit tandis qu'ils commencèrent par parler des futurs arrangements pour les funérailles, les faire-part aux grandes familles et les annonces officielles à publier. Comme la veille, elle rêva de son oncle lui souriant et lui tenant la main.

* * *

Le jour suivant:

― Je veux y aller!, cria Sakura.

― Arrête de faire l'enfant, Sakura!, s'écria son père. Tu es trop jeune pour assister à des funérailles!

― Non! Je veux voir tonton Aki! Je veux y aller!, s'époumona Sakura en pleurant, la morve au nez.

Sa mère lui lança un regard désolé avant de suivre son père qui sortait déjà en ignorant ses protestations. Sur la table du talon étaient posées des feuilles recapitulant l'organisation des funérailles de son oncle. Ces feuilles avaient été distribuées aux membres du clan un peu plus tôt dans la matinée lors d'une deuxième réunion. Il avait été décidé qu'on enterrerait Aki selon sa religion ―catholique― le vendredi suivant, une semaine après sa mort. La veillée funèbre se tiendrait dans la soirée du jeudi avec les membres de la famille et les invités qui répondront présent à la suite des faire-part. Faire-part qui devraient être distribués Lundi dès l'aube.

Sakura regarda la pièce comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé auparavant. Raidô avait été sollicité pour garder Yuna le temps de sa récupération. S'il y'avait bien une personne de confiance qui pouvait jouer ce rôle c'était bien le garde du corps.

Elle se sentit brusquement seule. Très seule.

* * *

Lundi:

Sakura ne parla pas de toute la journée. Premièrement, elle s'était dit que faire subir à ses parents le traitement du silence les convainquerait mais en fait elle avait juste envie de se venger. Trop petite pour dire aurevoir à un être aimé? Ils la voyait vraiment comme un bébé. Ça l'horripilait. Alors elle se tut. Pas de bonjour, pas de ''bon travail'' avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Rien. Pas un mot.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Raidô non plus. Pauvre Raidô-san, pensa-t-elle finalement en s'en voulant de lui faire subir sa vengeance. Il devait continuer à l'emmener et à la chercher en voiture tout en s'occupant de Yuna. Elle avait envie de l'encourager mais elle ne s'y résolvait pas. Elle ne voulait **vraiment** pas parler. Elle ne voulait même plus chanter à ce stade.

Un autre problème. Sakura se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix. Elle avait essayé de se défouler avec une chanson. Mais elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Aki aimait tellement quand elle chantait. Il lui offrait toujours des bonbons derrière le dos de ses parents sous-prétexte que ça l'aiderait à assouplir sa voix. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux, mais ils s'amusaient tellement.

Son oncle était le seul adulte à volontairement rester avec elle pour discuter. Raidô le faisait également, mais il était payé à la fin du mois. Avec son oncle, c'était tellement... naturel. Il était sa famille. Ils étaient tellement, mais tellement proches. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

― Haruno-san, est-ce que tout va bien?, fit la voix du professeur à l'avant de la salle.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle, elle le sentit. Sakura se rappela qu'elle était en plein cours et qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Mais ses yeux la brûlaient déjà. Que devrait-elle faire? Elle inspira et se leva.

― Je suis malade, désolé, fit elle en se retenant à peine de renifler.

― Sakura-chan, fit la voix très inquiète de Naruto.

Elle sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Elle entendit le professeur l'appeler en lui demandant si ça n'allait vraiment pas mais bientôt elle fut entourée de silence. Elle sema les bruits de pas qui la poursuivait. Essoufflée, elle s'assit dans l'une des toilettes d'un quelconque étage. Elle remonta ses cuisses et posa son front contre elles. Ses bras l'entourèrent comme un cocon. Elle avait mal. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Elle avait très mal.

* * *

Mardi:

Quand elle était entrée dans la salle elle avait sentit des regards particulièrement insistants. Et pour une fois elle était quasiment sûre que ce n'était pas à cause de ses cheveux mal peignés. Ses yeux étaient bouffis. Ses parents avaient essayé de lui parler ce matin mais elle avait maintenu le silence jusqu'au bout. Son père s'était alors énervé et avait quitté la maison en furie. Sa mère l'avait également réprimandé avant de sortir à son tour de mauvaise humeur. Comme si... comme si c'était de sa faute que tout arrivait. Comme si elle avait choisi d'être si désespérée. Sakura s'était alors retrouvée seule devant son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait rien mangé.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur son bureau immaculé. Les gens murmurèrent encore longtemps en la regardant en coin jusqu'à ce que le prof n'entre dans la salle et ne réclame le silence.

― Haruno-san, j'aimerais vous parler à la fin du cours si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il en ne laissant rien filtrer dans sa voix.

Mais elle l'entendit distinctement. Cette pitié qui soulignait ces propos. Les nouvelles lui étaient sûrement parvenues. N'importe qui ferait le rapprochement avec la recrudescence de son dépérissement et le décès.

― Haruno-san?, demanda le professeur d'une voix inquiète.

Elle leva la tête et posa ses yeux ternes sur lui. Elle crut le voir frissonner avant que ses yeux ne se teignent d'une compassion non voilée.

― Oui, professeur.

Elle ne parla plus. Même lorsque plus tard tous les professeurs qu'elle croisa sur son chemin lui parlèrent en privé. Elle était fatiguée. Ce fut Raidô qui la déposa dans son lit ce soir-là après qu'elle se soit endormie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il s'inquiétait des soudaines cernes qui apparaissaient lentement mais sûrement sous les yeux de sa jeune demoiselle. Mais il était perdu comme les autres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'attendre que ça lui passe.

* * *

Mercredi:

― Euh, Sakura-chan?, appela doucement Naruto à sa gauche.

Sakura l'ignora, les yeux toujours baissés sur son bureau vide.

― Sakura-chan, continua encore Naruto moins discrètement.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite dans un geste clair de refus de conversation.

― Oï, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es tout le temps triste maintenant, s'inquièta Naruto sans se laisser abattre par son traitement.

― Sakura, tenta également Ino qui s'était rapprochée entre temps. Sakura, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Si tu ne me parles pas, comment est-ce que je peux t'aider?

Sakura se leva au moment précis où le professeur entra. Elle ramassa son sac et s'en alla, stupéfiant la salle toute entière.

― Mais pour qui elle se prend?, dit Karin sans cacher son agacement.

― Uzumaki-san, je vous prierais de garder vos réflexions sur Haruno-san pour vous à l'avenir, dit le professeur d'un ton froid.

― Mais!

― Uzumaki-san!, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Karin se mordit les lèvres de colère et détourna la tête. Sakura s'était arrêtée avant de franchir la porte en entendant le début de l'altercation. Elle se retourna et s'inclina profondément en direction du professeur.

― Je vous ferais notifier le cours, ajouta le professeur en lui souriant. Pensez à consulter vos mails.

Sakura s'inclina encore et s'en alla.

* * *

Jeudi:

Ce soir c'était la veillée. Bien que le ciel soit absolument magnifique Sakura ne voyait que du gris. Du gris partout. Il était aussi clair que le traitement du silence ne ferait pas céder ses parents qu'elle ne voyait d'ailleurs plus que le matin à cause des préparations funèbres. Comme elle aurait aimé être plus grande. Non. Comme elle aurait aimé que son oncle soit vivant.

Ino et Naruto avait encore essayé de la faire parler mais elle n'avait plus cédé à ses impulsions et elle était restée assise. Elle avait même assisté à tous les cours. Parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les professeurs soient réellement concernés par son bien être. Ça avait été une bonne surprise mais dans la pire situation qu'il soit.

Sakura se frotta les yeux. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures. Elle ne faisait que se rappeler des moments passés avec son oncle. Elle avait résisté à l'envie d'ouvrir le disque dur contenant les fichiers "Vacances avec tonton et tantie !". Elle ne se sentait pas capable de voir les visages souriants qu'ils arboraient tous quelques mois plus tôt. Pas sans devenir folle.

Peut-être que ses parents avaient raison après tout. Pouvait-elle supporter de voir le corps sans vie de son oncle se faire transporter dans un cercueil? Et lorsqu'on le mettra sous terre, que fera-t-elle? Elle était si faible...

À la fin des cours elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit en ignorant les appels d'Ino derrière elle. De loin, elle vit Raidô approcher avec la voiture. Elle fit une pause en attendant qu'il se gare devant elle. Pendant ce court instant, elle songea à se placer sur la trajectoire du véhicule. Elle secoua brusquement la tête devant cette pensée plus qu'inhabituelle qui l'effraya réellement.

― Mademoiselle?, s'étonna Raidô lorsqu'elle entra à toute vitesse dans la voiture.

― Je veux dormir, implora-t-elle.

― La veillée à lieu à 20h, lui rappela Raidô en accélérant pourtant. Vous pouvez vous reposer toute l'après-midi.

Sakura fut bien contente que les jeudi soient demi-journée dans le complexe de La Feuille.

.

.

― Ave Maria, chantait une chorale sur l'estrade de la chapelle.

Sakura observa les invités entrer et prendre place en attendant le début de la petite cérémonie. La chapelle louée était immense et conçue avec un goût certain. Le plafond était en verre et elle pouvait voir le ciel dénué de nuages et d'astres. Les grandes colonnes lui donnait l'impression d'être toute petite. Cependant la salle sembla devenir de plus en plus petite à mesure que les gerbes de fleurs s'entassaient à chaque minute. Sakura regarda les couleurs vives qui s'étalaient déjà à perte de vue alors que ce n'était que la première heure. Elle sentit l'odeur des fleurs se mélanger. La lourdeur engendrée lui donna l'envie de vomir. Elle détestera à jamais les fleurs.

Elle sut qu'on avait apporté le cercueil lorsqu'un silence révérencieux se fit et que l'orgue se mit à jouer la marche funèbre. Des pleurs discrets retentirent lorsque les hommes posèrent le cercueil sur un support spécialement réservé pour l'occasion. Le prêtre se dirigea vers l'autel et un des enfants de chœur arrangea son micro.

― Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour-

Sakura n'écoutait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur **la boîte** devant elle. **La boîte** contenant son oncle. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son père le remarqua et murmura une phrase qui lui brisa le cœur mais qu'elle savait juste.

― Je te l'avais dit.

Il fit ensuite un signe discret de la main à Raidô-san. Ce dernier la fit sortir sans qu'elle ne fasse signe de protester. Quand elle rentra, elle vomit tout son saoul. Puis elle pleura jusqu'à l'aube, l'image du cercueil fermement en tête.

* * *

Vendredi:

Ce fut la matinée la plus horrible et la plus longue de toute sa vie, Sakura en était sûre et certaine. Ce matin, elle avait vu ses parents s'en aller, habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds pour le service final. Mais elle, que devait-elle faire? Aller tranquillement à l'école alors qu'on versait du sable sur son oncle? Oui. C'était exactement ce que ses parents lui avaient dit de faire. Ils lui avaient aussi recommandé de bien se défouler lors de sa séance de chant et que ça ira mieux. Sauf qu'elle avait râté la séance du lundi et du mercredi et que Kimimaro serait une vraie plaie si elle se pointait comme si de rien n'était au troisième cours. Que faire alors?

― Sakura-chan!, s'écria Naruto.

Elle accéléra le pas pour vite rejoindre la cafétéria mais le blond fut plus rapide cette fois. Il lui barra la route, les poings serrés et un air déterminé sur le visage.

― Aujourd'hui, tu vas parler!, annonça Naruto d'un ton très confiant.

― Naruto, si elle ne veut pas en parler..., fit Kiba derrière elle en essayant de calmer son ami.

Sakura se tourna et elle vit que toute la "bande" avait suivi. Ils étaient au complet, c'est à dire Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Tenten et Karin.

― Sakura-chan n'est plus Sakura-chan!, s'exclama Naruto en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

― Dobe, écoute ce qu'on te dit, dit un Sasuke blasé.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sasuke d'aussi près. Sakura se tourna naturellement dans sa direction. Soudain, la sonnerie de midi résonna dans le bâtiment. Sakura se rappela que la descente du corps devait commencé à midi pile. Elle baissa les yeux en se sentant à nouveau plus abattue qu'à l'ordinaire.

― Teme, tu vois ce que je disais?!, s'écria soudain Naruto en pointant à nouveau sa forme désespérée du même doigt accusateur.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux et tira les oreilles de Naruto pour l'éloigner.

― Tss, fit Sasuke. Si ça se trouve elle fait juste exprès d'être mystérieuse pour attirer mon attention ou un truc dans le genre.

― Sasuke!, s'indigna Ino en fronçant ses sourcils parfaits.

― Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas capable de ça, ajouta-t-il en ricanant suivit par Karin.

Sakura ne sut pas pourquoi. Honnêtement, le coup était partit en premier. Oui, avant même de pouvoir se sentir insultée par les mots blessants de Sasuke. Parce que quoiqu'il puisse arriver on ne disait pas ce genre de chose en connaissance de cause. Elle le vit tomber, la joue gauche en feu. Karin poussa un cri strident en se précipitant vers un Sasuke choqué au-delà des mots.

― Qui penses-tu être, hein?, demanda Sakura, énervée tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec dégoût. Qui penses-tu être, toi qui pense tout à coup que tu sais tout de moi?

― Sakura... chan?, tenta Naruto devant l'étrangère leur faisant face.

Sakura regarda le brun longtemps, sa rage se fânant et laissant place à un sentiment plus triste.

― Es-tu vraiment si insensible?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée tandis qu'une larme glissait silencieusement sur sa joue.

Elle la nettoya avec rage et s'en alla d'un pas vif, toute pensée de nourriture bannie de son esprit. Elle n'assista donc pas à la scène qui suivit son départ.

― Teme, tu l'as fait pleurer!, s'offusqua Naruto, les poings serrés.

― Naruto, calme-toi, fit Shikamaru en s'impliquant dans le conflit pour la première fois.

Sasuke était sans voix et toujours à terre pendant que Karin gigotait dans tous les sens en hurlant au meurtre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, énervé.

― Silence!, ordonna-t-il.

Karin se tut. Sasuke n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle l'avait frappé. La **chose rose** l'avait frappé. Elle sentit Ino l'aider à se relever. Quand il voulut la remercier, elle lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit retomber contre le sol dur. Karin sembla être sur le point de leur percer les tympans.

― Je ne te savais pas comme ça, fit Ino d'un ton froid qui glaça ses amis. Sais-tu pourquoi elle pleure? Elle a perdu son oncle vendredi passé, continua Ino en observant les différentes réactions. Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Mes parents sont à l'enterrement en ce moment. Aki-san était un homme bien et ils étaient comme père et fille. Ce que tu as avec Itachi-san, elle l'avait dix mille fois plus avec son oncle, est-ce que tu comprends? On ne traite pas les gens comme ça, Sasuke. Tss... Je n'ai même plus envie de voir ta sale gueule.

Elle s'en alla sur les pas de Sakura en claquant ses talons sur le sol. Shikamaru soupira et la suivit en les saluant vaguement de la main.

― Je voulais te frapper aussi, mais tu as l'idée, dit Naruto. Ça ne se fait pas!

― Elle te crachait dessus! Mais c'est quoi votre problème?, s'écria Sasuke en perdant totalement son sang froid pour la première fois en public.

― Oh du calme, firent Kiba et Tenten au même moment en se plaçant devant les deux meilleurs amis.

― Ino aussi! Mais elle est là avec nous, non?! Karin aussi, mais elle est là avec nous, non?!, s'emporta le blond. Tu fais chier Sasuke! Ce n'est même plus une excuse à ce stade! C'est quoi **ton** problème?

Sasuke se tut en serrant ses poings.

― Tu m'énerves, dit Sasuke sans pour autant bouger.

― Oui oui, fit Naruto en roulant des yeux. J'énerve tout le monde mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Oï, teme, tu vas aller lui parler?

Sasuke se dirigea vers la cafétéria sans répondre. Il n'en avait que faire d'elle et il n'en avait que faire de Naruto.

Non?

* * *

Sakura essaya de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher alors qu'elle pleurait recroquevillée dans un coin du jardin. Ino fut plus rapide et attrapa sa main sans la lâcher.

― Il ne savait pas, tenta Ino.

― Si, il savait, mais il s'en foutait, pleura Sakura.

― Oui, il savait, consentit finalement Ino. Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison! C'est un putain d'enfoiré!

Sakura entendit plus que ne vit Shikamaru soupirer près d'elles en leur faisant signe qu'il était près si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose. Il y eut un silence entre les deux filles.

― Est-ce que... ça va aller?, demanda Ino en semblant retenir ses larmes.

Sakura craqua et se jeta dans ses bras.

― Non, pleura-t-elle, ce qui causa immédiatement les larmes de la blonde. Non, ça ne va pas aller. Ça ne va pas. J'ai tellement mal.

Elles s'imaginaient toutes les deux la cérémonie mortuaire qui finissait à des kilomètres d'elles.

.

.

 **Prochain chapitre** : Sakura lâche tout. Sasuke se repent...

.

.

Si je postais un three-shot sur Kurenaï et Kakuzu, **vous le liriez**? XD

 **Résumé potentiel:**

 **.**

Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais ce qui était sûre, cela ne saurait tarder, pensait-elle en le suivant supposément discrètement.

― Un pas de plus et tu es morte, gamine, entendit-elle, provenant de l'arrière.

...

Kurenaï n'a vraiment aucune idée dans quoi elle vient de s'embarquer en tentant coûte que coûte de séduire celui que l'on surnomme en murmurant "Le Croquemort de l'Akatsuki".

 **.**

 **Alors? Je poste ou pas? ^^'' (J'ai déjà écrit 2 sur 3 des O.S)**


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà! Ah, nous approchons déjà de la fin du premier arc -qui devait durer 9 chapitres comme je l'avais dit au premier chapitre- :-) Bientôt Sakura va faire face à de **vrais** problèmes suite à son entrée au lycée. Ce n'est pas facile de devenir une star trop jeune... Devrais-je rebaptiser l'histoire « Les malheurs de Sakura »? X-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Can you hear me? (Peux-tu m'entendre?)**

* * *

Vendredi après-midi (Jour de l'enterrement)

.

.

― Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller?, demanda Ino en la regardant d'un air inquiet. On peut aller chez Shikamaru si tu veux, ses parents sont toujours contents quand de nouveaux amis viennent.

Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête en franchissant la porte menant à la salle privée de chant. Les cours s'étaient terminés sans plus de heurt. Elle avait sentit les regards en coin des membres du groupe mais aucun ne s'était risqué à l'approcher. Même Karin était étrangement calme.

― Ah, Sakura-chan, fit Kimimaro en souriant. Et Ino-chan l'accompagne!... Oh, un autre ami! Quelle merveilleuse surprise! Comment t'appelles-tu, nouvel ami de Sakura-chan?

― Shikamaru, dit le brun avec son éternel air blasé.

― Fantastique! Justement je pensais à un switching vocals pour la séance d'aujourd'hui! Sakura-chan, tu pourras montrer ton nouveau talent à Ino-chan et Shikamaru-kun!

Sakura soupira. Toujours le même air stupide..., constata-t-elle. Elle avait eu tord de se faire du soucis. Rien n'importait plus que la musique pour l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

― Nouveau talent?, s'informa Ino, curieuse.

― Notre petite Sakura est pleine de ressources!, fit Kimimaro en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir d'embarras. Aujourd'hui, micro-day! Monte vite sur l'estrade. Vite! Vite! Je déborde d'imagination aujourd'hui

Sakura monta les deux uniques marches d'escaliers qui la menèrent sur la mini estrade en bois. Il y'avait comme d'habitude une multitude de casques audio liés à un micro. Elle en choisit un ―son préféré― et le régla. Elle testa le micro et prépara sa voix avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude.

― Tu es prête? Tu chanteras pendant les trente prochaines minutes sans pause et en changeant de gamme, la prévint Kimimaro.

C'était le défi du jour apparemment. Cependant Sakura sut qu'il savait pour l'enterrement et qu'il cherchait juste à la distraire à sa façon tordue. Il savait pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour elle et il en prenait la responsabilité. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un défouloir, là, maintenant. Elle hocha la tête et il commença par jouer.

[ Sur **Youtube** chercher **BBM 1 Yarney** dans **Playlist** du **compte nommé Yarney Liag** ]

― Numéro 6, lui dit il en commençant par jouer **Fire Meet Gasoline** de **Sia**.

It's dangerous to fall in love, but I  
[ _ **C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux, mais je**_ _ **]**_ **  
**Wanna burn with you tonight  
[ _ **Voudrais brûler avec toi ce soir**_ _ **]**_ **  
**You hurt me  
[ _ **Tu me fais mal**_ _ **]**_  
There's two of us  
[ _ **Il y a nous deux**_ _ **]**_  
We're bristling with desire  
[ _ **Nous nous hérissons de désir**_ _ **]**_ **  
**The pleasure's pain and fire, burn me  
[ _ **La douleur du plaisir et le feu, me consument**_ _ **]**_

So come on now  
[ _ **Alors viens maintenant**_ _ **]**_  
I'll take you on  
[ _ **Je t'emmène**_ _ **]**_  
Take you on,  
[ _ **T'emmène**_ _ **]**_  
I ache for love, ache for us  
[ _ **Je souffre d'amour, souffre pour nous**_ _ **]**_  
Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?  
[ _ **Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, ne viens-tu pas un peu plus près?**_ _ **]**_ **  
**So come on now  
[ _ **Alors viens maintenant**_ _ **]**_ **  
**Strike the match  
[ _ **Craque l'allumette**_ _ **]**_  
Strike the match now  
[ _ **Craque l'allumette maintenant**_ _ **]**_  
We're a perfect match  
[ _ **Nous sommes en parfaite adéquation**_ _ **]**_  
Perfect somehow  
[ _ **Parfaits en quelque sorte**_ _ **]**_ **  
**We were meant for one another  
[ _ **Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre**_ _ **]**_

 _ **...**_

Elle chanta cette chanson en pensant: _Peu importe combien tu essaies de me faire mal, je m'élèverais encore plus au-dessus! L'amour est un explosif au début. Quand le feu s'éteint, tout ce qui reste c'est une mèche d'où s'échappe les restes de fumée. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Sasuke, et c'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui je suis blessée._

Elle était clairement dans cet état d'esprit, énervée contre elle-même et contre son altercation avec Sasuke.

― Ah, quelqu'un l'a énervé récemment?, demanda curieusement Kimimaro tandis que la rose crachait les paroles avec une telle puissance que Shikamaru était à la fois méfiant et complètement subjugué.

― Oui, avec son amoureux, chuchota Ino avec un faux air conspirateur.

― Je comprends mieux, dit il. Hum... j'ai les chansons idéales!

Il enchaîna de façon spectaculaire avec la mélodie de **Bird Set free** de **Sia**. Sakura ne perdit pas le rythme et enchaîna avec une aisance qui rendit extrêmement fier son professeur.

Clipped wings, I was a broken thing  
[ _ **Les ailes coupées, j'étais une petite chose brisée**_ _ **]**_  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing  
[ _ **J'avais une voix, avais une voix, mais impossible de chanter**_ _]_  
You would worn me down  
[ _ **Tu m'as rabaissée**_ _]_  
I struggled on the ground  
[ _ **Je me débattais, allongée sur le sol**_ _]_  
So lost, the line had been crossed  
[ _ **Tellement perdue, j'ai franchi la ligne**_ _]_  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not talk  
[ _ **J'avais une voix, avais une voix, mais impossible de parler**_ _]_  
You held me down  
[ _ **Tu m'as retenue**_ _]_  
I struggle to fly now  
[ _ **Maintenant j'ai du mal à prendre mon envol**_ _]_

But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
[ _ **Mais il y a un cri dans ma tête, celui qu'on essaye tous de cacher**_ _]_  
We hold on so tight, we cannot deny  
[ _ **On s'accroche tellement fort, on ne peut pas dire le contraire**_ _]_  
Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive  
[ _ **Ça nous dévore, oh, ça nous dévore**_ _]_  
Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
[ _ **Oui il y a un cri à l'intérieur qu'on essaye tous de cacher**_ _]_  
We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no  
[ _ **On s'accroche tellement fort, mais je ne veux pas mourir**_ _]_  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
[ _ **Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir**_ _]_

I'm not gon' care if I sing off key  
[ _ **Peu importe si je chante faux**_ _]_  
I find myself in my melodies  
[ _ **Dans mes chansons, je suis moi-même**_ _]_  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
[ _ **Je chante au nom de l'amour et je chante pour moi**_ _]_  
I shout it out like a bird set free  
[ _ **Je le crie comme un oiseau qui prend sa liberté**_ _]_

 _(x2)_

Now I fly, hit the high notes  
[ _ **Maintenant je vole, j'atteins les notes les plus hautes**_ _]_  
I have a voice, have a voice, hear me roar tonight  
[ _ **J'ai une voix, j'ai une voix, écoute-moi rugir ce soir**_ _]_  
You held me down  
[ _ **Tu m'as retenue**_ _]_  
But I fought back loud  
[ _ **Mais je riposte en criant plus fort**_ _]_

 _..._

― En parlant de notes hautes, plaisanta Kimimaro. Numéro 10!

Il enchaîna alors avec **The whisperer** de **Sia**. Sakura se fondit dans le moule dès la première note en improvisant une transition qui laissa Kimimaro bouche-bée. Ino applaudit sans pouvoir contenir son excitation. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la vocalise de Sakura mais aujourd'hui en la voyant "changer" de voix comme de chemise, Ino comprenait qu'elle était dans une ligue infiniment supérieure.

― Yes, ça c'est ma Sakura!, s'exclama Kimimaro en sentant son adrénaline monté d'un seul coup.

― Kimimaro-san, les numéros sont pour la tonalité, non?, essaya de clarifier Ino.

― Oui, en quelque sorte, expliqua Kimimaro sans être gêné de tenir une conversation tout en jouant. Nous l'avons appelé la "Sakura's Gamme". C'est moi qui ait trouvé le nom!

Ne soyez pas aussi fier, pensèrent immédiatement Ino et Shikamaru.

― On a créé la gamme de 0 à 10, continua Kimimaro. 0 est sa voix la plus basse et 10 est la plus aigüe. On a trouvé les 9 meilleures équilibres pour les voix intermédiaires. N'est-ce pas fantastique?! Sakura-chan est vraiment extraordinaire!

Comme si en parler avait ravivé une flamme inconnue, Kimimaro fit une improvisation absolument magnifique de la mélodie. Shikamaru regarda les doigts de l'homme évoluer sans interruption sur les touches du piano, tantôt délicatement tantôt brusquement. Au début, le petit génie brun n'avait pas prit au sérieux l'homme étrange au sourire stupide mais il était maintenant clair que Kimimaro était un maître. Il ne pouvait que jouer dans la meilleure catégorie. Il ressemblait à un monstre lorsqu'il jouait au piano. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit professeur au complexe de La Feuille. Ils ne prenaient que les meilleurs après tout.

Il s'en suivit d'une série de 5 autres chansons avec chacune une voix que lui imposait le pianiste talentueux. Ino la regardait, les yeux brillants d'admiration. La peine de Sakura était tellement réelle que la blonde, le brun et le mauve la sentirent jusque dans leurs os. Chaque chanson semblait signifier quelque chose. Shikamaru fut fier d'avoir vu le coup venir avant les autres filles de la pièce y compris Sakura elle-même.

― Le dernier, Sakura-chan, tiens le coup, informa Kimimaro en ralentissant brusquement jusqu'à juste effleurer les touches du bout de ses doigts. Celle-ci je ne t'impose rien. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Les premières notes de **Big girls cry** résonnèrent. Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux à travers la pièce en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle se mordit les lèvres et renifla bravement.

Tough girl in the fast lane  
No time for love  
No time for hate  
No drama  
No time for games  
Tough girl whose soul aches  
I'm at home, on my own  
Check my phone, nothing, though  
Act busy, you order in  
Pay TV, it's agony

[ _ **Fille au caractère bien trempé  
Qui n'a pas le temps d'aimer  
Qui n'a pas le temps de détester  
Pas de comédie  
Pas le temps de jouer  
Une fille au caractère bien trempé avec une âme douloureuse  
Je suis à la maison, seule  
Je consulte mon téléphone, rien, alors  
Débordée  
Tu demandes des chaines payantes  
C'est l'agonie**_ _]_

I may cry ruinin' my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
And I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking (x4)

[ _**Je vais pleurer et ruiner mon maquillage  
Effacer tout ce que tu as fait  
Et je me moque de ne pas être belle  
Les grandes filles pleurent quand leur cœur se brise**_ _(x4) ]_

Tough girl, I'm in pain  
It's lonely at the top, black outs and airplanes  
And I still pour you a glass, of champagne  
Tough girl whose soul aches  
I'm at home, on my own  
Check my phone, nothing, though  
Act busy, you order in  
Pay TV, it's agony

 _[_ _ **Une fille au caractère bien trempé  
Je suis triste  
En haut tout est vide, le noir et des avions  
Et je te verse toujours un verre de champagne  
Une fille au caractère bien trempée dont l'âme souffre  
Je suis à la maison, seule  
Je consulte mon téléphone, rien, alors  
Débordée  
Tu demandes des chaines payantes  
C'est l'agonie**_ _]_

Refrain (x1)

I wake up I wake up I wake up  
I wake up I wake up I wake up

[ _**Je me réveille, je me réveille, je me réveille  
Je me réveille, je me réveille, je me réveille**_ _]_

 _Refrain (x1)_

Big girls cry when their heart is breaking

 _ **Les grandes filles pleurent quand leur cœur se brise**_

.

.

Kimimaro avait cessé de jouer et il la regardait pleurer. 10 minutes plus tard, Sakura répétait encore les dernières paroles de sa toute petite voix, comme si elles la rassuraient. Comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment. Et Kimimaro l'entendit encore. Il entendit tout le potentiel derrière la voix de la petite fille. Il ressentit encore ce frisson indescriptible qui lui traversait l'échine lors des entraînements.

Shikamaru, quant à lui, considérait Sakura d'un air nouveau. Il savait que Sakura avait définitivement changé, et ce depuis son entrée dans le club de Musique. Mais le constater restait déstabilisant. Elle était plus insupportable que Karin à l'époque à toujours essayer de s'attirer les faveurs de Sasuke. Sa voix avait même le don de l'agacer prodigieusement car trop haute et superficielle. Aujourd'hui il avait envie d'écouter cette voix si étrange qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser. Jamais n'avait-il entendu un tel déploiement de gamme. Il se promit de faire des recherches dessus plus tard.

La brun la regarda. C'était évident qu'elle se vidait de ses sentiments refoulés depuis des mois et des mois. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Ino se retenait d'aller la rejoindre. Sakura avait besoin de temps à présent.

― « Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking », murmura-t-il, pensif. Je dirais que vous avez choisi cette chanson parce que cela signifie qu'être mature c'est aussi se permettre de ressentir de la peine.

― Ah, un petit génie?, fit Kimimaro en souriant d'un air agréablement surpris. Quoi d'autre? J'aimerais penser que tu ne te dis pas que ma réflexion s'est juste arrêtée là...

― Je ne vous insulterai pas de la sorte, Monsieur, fit Shikamaru en souriant en coin. Mais je pense beaucoup de choses actuellement. Je suis un peu perdu.

― Je te dirais lesquelles sont vraies ou fausses, amenda le mauve en sortant des biscuits de son sac à dos.

Kimimaro lui tendit des barres de chocolat et il remit des beignets de crevettes à Ino.

― Merci, dit Shikamaru en acceptant la nourriture. Cette chanson est très... littérale.

― Comment ça?, encouragea l'homme en mâchant des chips d'un air heureux.

― Il n'y a pas vraiment de message caché si je puis dire, expliqua Shikamaru en mangeant du chocolat. Les mots permettent des interprétations variées mais je pense qu'elles tournent toutes autour d'un même mot clé: la souffrance.

« C'est comme imaginer que je suis dans une relation depuis des années et que d'un coup, elle est rompue. Et me voilà seul. Je suis livré à moi-même. Forcément j'en souffre énormément. Je dois à présent mener ma vie seul alors que j'étais auparavant accompagné. Ce serait incroyablement déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas?

Ino hocha la tête en enfournant un beignet dans sa bouche. Kimimaro sourit plus grandement et lui donna une bouteille de jus de raisin frais. La blonde le remercia.

― Un génie en effet, complimenta enfin Kimimaro.

― Je ne comprends pas, fit sincèrement Ino en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

― La chanson peut s'identifier à elle... les paroles décrivent une fille qui raconte sa journée en quelque sorte. Elle rentre chez elle du travail, donc de l'école pour Sakura, et personne n'a essayé de la joindre toute la journée. Elle fait semblant d'être occupée pour ne pas y penser comme si elle s'en foutait que personne n'ait essayé de la voir. Cet état d'esprit est ce que vous vouliez lui éviter en la brisant par toutes ces chansons, n'est-ce pas Kimimaro-san?

Shikamaru posa ses yeux perçants sur la forme pleurante de Sakura au loin.

― Vous avez enchainé des chansons pour la faire se sentir forte, continua-t-il. Puis vous l'avez brisé en lui disant que c'était normal aussi de pleurer.

― Bravo, Shikamaru-kun, applaudit doucement Kimimaro. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. C'est une agonie de se sentir seul avec tant de pression autour de soi pour qu'on reste toujours le même. Elle doit briller en classe, briller dans la musique, briller à la maison... mais elle ne veut pas. Elle a juste envie de pleurer c'est pourquoi elle est si fatiguée.

― Donc, elle devait juste admettre que malgré tous les sourires et les prétentions, c'était bon de pleurer?, demanda Ino, curieuse.

― Elle devait admettre qu'elle souffrait et faire preuve de maturité en se laissant aller, sourit le mauve. Je suis contente qu'elle ait des amis aussi gentils et intelligents.

Shikamaru se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné et Ino fit son sourire de 10 milles Kilowatts.

.

.

Sakura avait fini par s'endormir et Ino avait appelé Raidô pour la faire rentrer. Ensuite cette dernière était elle-même partie avec Shikamaru sur ses talons. Raidô contempla la forme assoupie dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers le parking. Elle semblait vraiment... mieux? Elle avait même reprit des couleurs. Son teint n'était pas aussi rayonnant qu'avant mais il n'était plus cadavérique non plus. Il sourit tranquillement lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence.

― Elle dort?, demanda crédulement un Sasuke boudeur.

― Effectivement, se contenta de répondre Raidô d'un ton qui ne masquait pas ce qu'il pensait de l'évidence de la question.

Le rouge aux joues, le petit brun s'approcha et mit de force une fleur de Lys dans la poche du costume du garde-corps.

― Remettez-la lui quand elle se réveillera, ordonna Sasuke en s'en allant très rapidement.

Raidô le vit partir plus vite que son ombre. Il rit à l'éclat devant l'attitude du jeune garçon. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments. Un vrai Uchiwa, pensa Raidô.

― Mademoiselle, vous avez entendu?, sourit Raidô.

Celle-ci fit mine de se dégager des bras de l'homme et il la déposa délicatement sur ses petits pieds. Ensuite, il lui tendit la fleur et observa sa réaction quand elle le prit. Ses joues étaient rouges et c'était évident qu'elle était ravie par l'attention. Pourtant son regard était triste tandis qu'elle regardait la fleur.

― Y a t-il un problème, Mademoiselle?, s'enquit il, troublé.

― Je déteste les fleurs, dit elle simplement.

Pourtant elle garda cette fleur dans sa main durant tout le trajet. Et même des semaines plus tard, elle était conservée très précieusement dans un pot à proximité de sa table de chevet.

.

.

A suivre...

.

.

Je vais publier un one-shot historique dans quelques minutes après la sortie de ce chapitre... si vous êtes intéressés voici un extrait. Les personnages sont **Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto** et **Sasori**.

* * *

Extrait:

― Oh, croyez-moi je ne serais pas la plus mal à l'aise, sourit elle avec ce petit air sucré qui ne passait pas.

Et cette phrase les mirent **vraiment** mal à l'aise.

Instantanément.

* * *

J'espère que ceux qui prendront la peine de le lire aimerons!


	9. Chapter 9

**Black panther!** (Raclement de gorge) Bon, je me calme...

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Change**

* * *

.

.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement :

Il régnait un silence étouffant tandis que la famille Haruno petit-déjeunait ce matin-là. Sakura sentit que ses parents lui jetaient des coups d'œil à maintes reprises. Elle les ignora au profit de la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. La veille elle avait ouvert le dossier "Vacances avec tonton et tantie!" sur son ordinateur portable. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à rire, pleurer, rire et encore pleurer. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout bonne mine. Mais au moins, elle se sentait mieux. Elle se sentait même infiniment mieux ce matin.

― Tu as de l'appétit aujourd'hui, souffla Mebuki en tentant de lui faire la conversation.

Sakura arrêta sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bûche et elle contempla sa mère. Elle aussi elle avait les yeux bouffis. Elle reprenait le travail dès le Lundi comme son père d'ailleurs. La vie continuait qu'on le veuille ou non. Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête et de se jeter sur la nourriture une nouvelle fois.

― Et... les cours?, tenta Kizashi, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Sakura le regarda longtemps et continua son repas tranquillement en l'ignorant superbement.

― Sakura, je suis désolé, ça n'a pas été une semaine facile pour nous, soupira Kizashi.

― Parce que la semaine a été facile pour moi, n'est ce pas?, cracha-t-elle durement.

― Sakura!, s'exclama Mebuki.

― J'en ai marre que vous me parliez comme à un bébé, ok ? J'avoue ! Je n'allais pas supporter de voir l'enterrement! Je m'excuse d'avoir insisté pour ça! Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je l'aimais moi aussi?!

― Sakura, l'appela son père choqué au-delà des mots.

― Moi aussi je veux pleurer! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas être triste sous prétexte que je suis encore une enfant?! Hein?! Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est ça?! Mais je comprends tout! Tonton Aki est mort!

Kizashi la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle criait. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se lever tellement elle pleurait. Sakura sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son épaule.

― Je suis désolé, ma chérie, pleura silencieusement son père. Tu n'es plus un bébé. Tu es loin d'être un bébé. Ma Sakura… Mon trésor...

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues potelées. Même les grands garçons pleuraient au final.

* * *

2 semaines après :

Les parents de la rose étaient sortis pour visiter une à une les familles influentes ayant assisté à l'enterrement. Sakura était seule et elle s'ennuyait à mourir alors qu'il n'était que 14h. Couchée sur le grand canapé du salon, elle jouait avec ses cheveux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et les considéra d'un œil critique. La teinte était complètement... foutue? Y avait-il réellement un mot pour décrire l'horreur sur sa tête? Ils avaient décidément connu des jours meilleurs. Elle alla chercher son téléphone portable et appela Raidô en s'habillant rapidement.

― Mademoiselle, fit il en entrant dans le salon.

― J'arrive!, s'écria-t-elle en attrapant son sac à dos.

― Avez-vous prévenu vos parents, Mademoiselle?, s'enquit Raidô.

― Non, mais tu peux le faire, dit elle en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant tout droit vers le parking.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et elle sourit en étant très contente de le faire chier royalement. Ça lui avait manqué, les petites taquineries. Elle prit place à l'arrière de la luxueuse voiture et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

― Où allons-nous, mademoiselle?, demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé en chauffant la voiture.

― Coiffeur, se contenta-t-elle de dire en parcourant son album photo sur son téléphone.

Elle avait plein de photos avec son oncle et sa tante. Elle en choisit une où ils étaient seuls. Cela remontait au dernier été passé avec eux. On les voyait tous les deux faisant le signe de la victoire en tenant des livres dédicacés par un auteur célèbre qui faisait une séance de dédicaces. Sakura sourit en regardant la photo. C'était juste parfait.

Elle ne vit pas Raidô la regarder en souriant également.

* * *

Les regards se tournèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs. Sakura soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas autant changé, n'est-ce pas? Ses parents avaient faillit s'arracher les yeux quand ils l'avaient vu à son retour du salon de coiffure. Mais pour elle, la réaction la plus précieuse fut celle de Raidô lorsqu'elle avait demandé à son coiffeur ―qui avait faillit l'étrangler en voyant l'état de ses cheveux!― de lui faire une coupe à la garçonne. Raidô avait d'abord regardé droit devant lui en essayant d'assimiler l'information puis il avait passé toute la séance à cligner des yeux comme un imbécile à chaque longue mèche rose qui avait heurté le sol.

― Sakura… chan?, demanda Naruto en hésitant.

Elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ. Elle voulait appliquer les principes de vie que lui avait inculqué son oncle au fil des années. Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard océan de Naruto.

― Bonjour, Naruto-kun, sourit elle sincèrement.

― Waouh, fit ce dernier, bouche-bée, en rougissant. Je veux dire! Ta nouvelle coupe! Elle te va super bien, Sakura-chan! Je! Waouh...

Elle lui sourit à nouveau complètement ignorante des attaques cardiaques qu'elle procurait au blond. Elle rangea délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe. Sakura inspira profondément alors que Naruto s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte en criant.

― Teme! Regarde ça! Sakura-chan a coupé ses cheveux! Oh, il n'est pas encore là? Comme par hasard il est en retard aujourd'hui!

Sakura grogna intérieurement en passant par dix mille teintes de rouges. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle était atrocement gênée. Même si Sasuke n'était pas là, tous ses camarades de classe devaient essayer de lorgner vers la porte depuis leurs sièges. Maintenant elle n'avait plus envie de rentrer dans la salle.

― Oï, Sakura-chan! Reste pas là! Personne ne te voit!, cria Naruto en la tirant à l'intérieur contre son gré.

C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, crétin, pensa Sakura en essayant de s'enfuir. Elle crut sentir des milliers de paires d'yeux se poser sur elle alors même que la moitié de la salle était encore absente. Dans la bande, il n'y avait que Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji et Hinata qui étaient présents, pourtant elle se sentit mise à nue. Elle baissa la tête en prenant brusquement conscience d'elle-même.

― Tu t'es coupée les cheveux et tu ne m'as rien dit?! Tu es tellement morte, Haruno!, hurla Ino en se jetant sur elle sans plus d'explications.

― Aïe, tu me fais mal, imbécile! Lâche-moi ! Ino-cochon! Aïe !

― A l'attaque!, cria Ino tandis que Sakura tournait sur elle-même pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Elles offraient un bien pauvre spectacle. Shikamaru se posa des questions sur leur quotient intellectuel. De **vraies** questions. Kiba s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de la rose avec son sourire félin accroché aux lèvres.

― Super coupe!, fit il en levant son pouce et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

― Merci, Kiba-kun, le remercia-t-elle timidement en étranglant Ino sans pitié.

Shikamaru et Neji clignèrent des yeux en parfaite synchronisation tout en la regardant faire, et ce sans bouger un doigt pour essayer de sauver la blonde.

― Je compte m'inscrire au club de danse l'année prochaine, continua-t-elle en faisant une prise de boxe à la blonde. Donc ça tombe bien.

― Sérieusement? Yosh! Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas!, s'excita Kiba.

Elle sourit. Puis le sourire se fana quand elle entendit la voix de Karin approcher. Quand Karin parlait aussi fort, c'était qu'elle était accompagnée par nul autre que Sasuke. Sakura eut définitivement raison quand elle les vit franchir la porte. Karin fit une pause dans son discours en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. La rousse voulut dire quelque chose, sûrement un truc méchant d'après son sourire moqueur.

― Tais-toi, la coupa Sasuke en prenant place à son siège habituel.

― Oï, teme! T'as vu? T'as vu?, dit Naruto en pointant la tête de Sakura.

Ce dernier lui accorda un regard en coin et se détourna bien vite.

― Oui, j'ai vu, répondit il finalement en continuant par sortir ses affaires.

C'était plus qu'une simple phrase, ils le savaient tous. C'était un signe de trève au pire, de paix au mieux.

* * *

― Ta coupe déchire, Sakura-chan!, fit Kimimaro en souriant. Ça se voit que tu vas mieux.

― Merci, professeur, souffla-t-elle.

― Oh, que me vaut ce soudain respect?, s'étonna-t-il.

― Je suis désolée... Pour tout, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle s'inclina profondément. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant le piano.

― Pour la peine, tu vas me jouer du Chopin durant toute la séance, sourit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Enfoiré, pensa-t-elle en s'exécutant.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard :

― J'ai été... sélectionnée?, répéta Sakura d'un air incrédule.

― Oui! N'es-tu pas contente?, s'excita Kimimaro pour deux.

― Je serais contente si j'avais effectivement postulé!, continua Sakura sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Les auditions se sont déroulés il y a plus de deux mois! Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que je participe cette année donc je n'ai pas déposé ma candidature!

― Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tes preuves, voyons, fit Kimimaro en balayant de la main ses jérémiades. Le seul fait d'avoir des cours particuliers avec moi et ta prestation de l'année dernière les ont convaincu depuis belle lurette. Tu devrais croire en toi, ma petite étoile.

― Mais!... Ok. Je dois encore faire la dernière prestation?

― Ce serait d'une lassitude que tu chantes la même chanson deux années de suite, soupira Kimimaro. Ton talent serait gaspillé et je ne le tolérerais pas! ... Alors on a décidé de te laisser faire un solo avant le Hallelujah final! C'est super, n'est-ce pas ?!

Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

* * *

Sakura et Ino marchaient tranquillement vers la cafétéria lorsque la rose lui annonça la nouvelle.

― Waouh!, s'exclama Ino, les yeux brillants. Kimimaro-sensei a raison, c'est trop cool!

― Ce n'est pas toi qui seras seule sur scène!, contra Sakura en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

Ino la prit par la main et l'emmena d'office à la table de la bande. Sakura essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais elle la fit s'asseoir à côté de Hinata et la blonde s'assit de son autre côté.

― Bonjour, Sakura-san, fit doucement Hinata.

Hinata, douce Hinata, songea Sakura. Comment ne pouvait on pas aimer la douceur réincarnée?

― Bonjour Hinata-san, sourit elle.

― Elle a le trac!, hurla tout à coup Ino en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

― Tu m'as amené ici pour dire ça?, cria Sakura en lui faisant une prise de boxe avec ses mains.

― J'abandonne, déclara forfait Ino en se laissant faire.

― Tss!, fit Sakura en boudant dans son coin.

― Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a le trac?, s'informa tranquillement Kiba.

― Elle doit faire un solo pour le spectacle, mais la petite Sakura a peur, la taquina à nouveau Ino.

― Je n'ai pas peur!, réfuta Sakura en rougissant. Il n'avait qu'à me le dire plus tôt! Pas juste un mois avant le spectacle! Oh mon Dieu... Il ne reste qu'un mois...

Sakura prit conscience qu'effectivement il lui restait 1 mois et 1 semaine pour se préparer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains de désespoir. Ino lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant. La moitié de la tablée compatit.

― C'est obligé, je vais me planter, geignit elle.

― Mais non, mais non, rit Ino.

― Peu importe l'épreuve, Sakura-san la surmontera, dit Lee avec son éternel air confiant.

― Euh ... Merci, Lee-san...

― Sakura-san connaît mon prénom!, dit Lee d'un air profondément choqué. J'ai perdu mon pari avec Neji-kun! Je devrais faire 15 tours du bâtiment central en 30 minutes! À bientôt, mes amis!

En un éclair il fut loin. Sakura cligna des yeux. Neji et Tenten soupirèrent en se levant.

― On va lui emmener de l'eau avant que cet abruti ne meurt déshydraté, expliqua Tenten. Ne t'en veut pas, Sakura-san, personne ne peut rien y faire. Personne...

Sakura sourit quand même d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ino passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

― Donc tu chantes quoi?, demanda la blonde d'un air très intéressé. La même chose que l'année passée?

― ça promet, ricana Karin de mauvaise foi.

― Non, répondit Sakura en ignorant la rousse. Il m'a dit de choisir quelque chose toute seule. Il déposera une lettre au comité demain. S'ils n'approuvent pas on devra choisir autre chose avant la date butoir dans une semaine.

― C'est sérieux ton truc, fit Kiba en grimaçant. Désolé pour toi.

― Oh Sakura! Ne fais pas cette tête, fit Ino en souriant. Tu me donnes envie de te frotter l'arrière des oreilles.

Sakura bouda encore plus. Elle sentit qu'on la regardait et elle leva ses yeux pour plonger dans le regard océan de Naruto. Elle l'aurait presque oublié. C'était rare qu'il ne parle pas pendant si longtemps alors qu'elle était dans les parages. Elle n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide. C'était clair et net que le blond nourrissait des sentiments à son égard.

― Sakura-chan va briller plus que l'année passée, affirma Naruto avec détermination. Elle va briller comme une étoile.

Le voir si sérieux amena des rougeurs sur les joues de Sakura. Naruto n'avait été que support et gentillesse avec elle d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

― Merci, Naruto-kun, dit elle sincèrement. Merci beaucoup.

Elle entendit Sasuke se lever et faire un signe de la main à son meilleur ami avant de partir sans un mot. Karin le suivit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Sakura. Hinata s'excusa également avant de partir.

― Tss, fit Ino. Il aurait pu te saluer au moins...

― C'est bon, Ino, fit Sakura en roulant des yeux.

Sakura fit connaissance avec Choûji et Shino ce jour-là. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards ―le premier trop occupé à manger et le second... étant lui-même ― mais Sakura le sentit. Ils seraient de grands amis pour elle si elle les laissait faire.

.

.

A suivre...

Bientôt on va pouvoir jouer avec les **hormones** de nos chers **adolescents**! Le chapitre prochain est une passerelle entre **Sakura, 10 ans, et Sakura 16 ans**!


End file.
